Una amistad diferente
by Denisse-Noir
Summary: Marinette es una chica solitaria, y ahora está sufriendo debido a que su abuela sufrió un accidente. Aunque las cosas parecen mejorar un poco cuando conoce a un joven que parece ser muy amistoso. Ambos se harán amigos. Aunque... quizás esa no fue la mejor decisión.
1. Prólogo

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Marinette va de compras junto a su madre. Todo eso puede sonar como un día común y corriente, como cualquiera podría imaginar. Pero no fue de ese modo. Al ingresar a la Tienda, Marinette conoce a un chico bastante peculiar, que será nada más ni nada menos que una caja llena de secretos.


	2. Conociéndonos

Se podría decir que se trataba de un día como cualquier otro, un día común y corriente; incluso aburrido. Pero decir eso sería simplemente mentir. Ciertamente la vida de Marinette se había transformado en una pesadilla desde hace tiempo. Todo sucedió cuando su abuela había sufrido un accidente al caerse en el doctor y gracias a aquello, ahora tenga que estar hospitalizada esperando pacientemente una cirugía por fractura de cadera. Desde que aquél accidente aconteció, ella y su madre se quedaron completamente solas. Las cosas han sido difíciles, han tenido que dividir el trabajo entre las dos y tristemente, el dinero ha decaído bastante.

Debido al poco dinero que ahora poseían, ahora mismo se encontraban en el Supermercado, específicamente en la Tienda Líder. Hoy había ofertas de verduras congeladas y Sabine quería aprovechar para comprar todo lo que su billetera pudiera. Mientras tanto, Marinette estaba completamente aburrida. Ella quería algo dulce, como el helado. Pero no, su madre no quería comprar tonterías.

—Es increíble que no haya ni una sola bolsa de choclo —se quejaba Sabine. La joven peliazul no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, su madre llevaba bastante rato buscando el choclo, eso ya resultaba aburrido.

—Quizás ya se lo llevaron todo, eso es lo que sucede cuando llegas tarde—explicó Marinette. Su madre la miró de un modo fulminante, molesta. Marinette sonrió amablemente, dándose cuenta de que su comentario había molestado a su madre.

—Podrías alejarte un poco para cuidar el carro, y así yo buscó el choclo con más tranquilidad —Marinette notó en el tono de voz de su madre que aquello era una orden. Y como la vio aún concentrada en la búsqueda del choclo, decidió moverse enseguida.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se quedó en una zona del supermercado la cual estaba llena de cajas. A su izquierda había una caja con almohadas, y frente a ella había pilares con ofertas de comida chatarra, papas fritas en lata y bebidas, sobretodo Coca-Cola. Y uno de los pasillos de la derecha tenía cosas de habitación, como cubre-camas, sábanas, almohadas y más. Ciertamente, a Marinette no le interesaba en lo más mínimo observar esas cosas. Así que decidió enfocarse en las personas que pasaban por el lugar.

Había un hombre que paseaba con su hija pequeña. La niña intentaba correr, saltar y divertirse. Pero su padre no se lo permitía. Con una mano afirmaba el carro, y con la otra a su pequeña. Marinette rió al recordar a la pequeña Manon, que se comportaba de un modo bastante parecido al de esa niña.

Como estaba en un pasillo algo apartado, no vio a nadie más. Lo que la devolvió a su estado de aburrimiento inicial. Hasta que, luego de algunos minutos divisó a lo lejos a un Guardia de seguridad. Llevaba un uniforme de color azul, y su radio. Se movía de un lado al otro, y parecía estar completamente concentrado. Marinette decidió dejar de observarlo. Solo que... después de un rato, ella se sintió observada y eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, ¿quién podría estar mirándola?

Volvió a mirar hacia al frente y se dio cuenta de que él Guardia de seguridad que antes ella había estado observando, la observaba a ella ahora. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y le regaló una sonrisa amistosa, susurró un apenas audible "hola" y vio como él le guiñó el ojo. Ella lo saludó ahora con la mano, y ahora él le guiñó nuevamente el ojo y la saludó abiertamente, de modo fuerte.

—Hola —él se posicionó frente a ella, para poder saludarla. No borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Marinette parpadeó sintiéndose algo confundida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

—Hola —devolvió el saludo, de un modo más tímido. Él sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó él.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió aún tímida, aunque en el fondo se sentía como en un libro. Es extraño que un chico se te acerqué tan repentinamente.

—Bien —él la miró fijamente y ella por instinto se enderezó. Él era mucho más alto que ella, lo cual era un poco incómodo —. Siempre te veo por aquí con tú mamá. ¿Vives cerca?

Ella abrió los ojos con confusión y le dio una rápida inspección. Si bien era cierto, ella casi siempre salía con su madre. Pero... nunca antes lo había divisado, ¿cómo es que él la había visto a ella? Eso estaba raro.

—Vivo bastante cerca del lugar, por eso casi siempre vengo —él asintió ante la respuesta —. ¿Y tú trabajas hace mucho aquí? —ella también quería sacar su inquietud.

—Hace poco, un mes más o menos —aclaró él. Ya... un mes. Eso era poco, ¿cómo es que decía que la conocía?

—Bueno, al menos estás en un buen Mall. Es bonito, entretenido y... me gusta —ella sonrió y él enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Es un lugar muy bonito y entretenido. Apuesto que a ti también te gusta, debes tener suerte de trabajar aquí. Conocer personas, trabajar... ya sabes —ella levantó los hombros al sentir que estaba hablando demasiado, quizás lo estaba incomodando.

—Mi trabajo es vigilar lo que sucede, no hablar con chicas lindas como tú —ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse —. Tú eres un poco coqueta —él rió. Ella escondió su rostro mirando hacia otra dirección.

—¡Cuidado, ella es una ladrona! —esa era la inconfundible voz de su mamá. Escuchó las carcajadas de ese muchacho, y también las de su madre. Ella la miró enojada.

—¡Mamá! —le reclamó de modo enojado. Odiaba cuando su madre la avergonzaba con bromas tontas.

—Veo que estás entretenida conversando. Quédate un rato más aquí mientras yo voy a buscar algo —dicho y hecho. Su madre se volvió a ir, dejándolos solos. Eso era raro proviniendo de Sabine.

—Se nota que tienes una madre simpática —ella asintió, sin añadir ningún tipo de comentario —. ¿Cómo te llamas? Llevamos bastante tiempo conversando y hasta ahora no me has dicho tú nombre.

—Soy Marinette. ¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Adrien —ella alcanzó a escuchar como él repetía su nombre en apenas un susurró y luego sonreía de un modo tierno —. Y dime, Marinette, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Tengo diecinueve años, ¿y tú?

—Veinticuatro.

Marinette lo observó impresionada. —¿En serio tienes veinticuatro? —él asintió, divertido —. No quiero ofenderte ni nada parecido, pero pareces de mi edad. Te ves muy niñito —él se rió ante el comentario de la peliazul.

—Me lo dicen a menudo —ella asintió, comprendiendo que era algo común para él —. Supongo que ya terminaste el colegio, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo terminé hace dos años atrás. Y por ahora me estoy especializado en la costura y confección, que es mi fascinación y estoy aprendiendo inglés —respondió con una sonrisa. Adrien la observó algo sorprendido —. ¿Y tú, estudias y trabajas o solo trabajas?

—Por ahora solo trabajo, porque quiero juntar dinero para pagar mis estudios.

—¿Y qué quieres estudiar?

—Administración de empresas.

—Vaya, esa carrera sí que es buena, aunque complicada —él asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Pero cuando algo te gusta, nada es tan complicado. Es cosa de ponerle ganas y listo —ella asintió, porque se sentía del mismo modo —. Mira, la próxima vez que nos veamos nos daremos nuestros números. Porque no quiero que vayamos demasiado rápido. ¿Te parece? —ella asintió, sintiéndose un poco confundida por lo que él acababa de decir —. Nos vemos, cuídate mucho Marinette.

Él le dio un abrazo, besó su mejilla y luego se fue alejando lentamente. Ella lo miraba algo confundida, lo que acababa de suceder fue algo muy similar a lo que pasa en los libros. Extraño, tierno e irreal; sobretodo lo último.

Cuando Sabine regresó, Marinette se encargó de contarle todo con lujo de detalles. Su madre la escuchaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lo ves? Ya tienes un amigo —sonrió su madre.

—Eso creo —ella no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Oh! Espera, iré por algún dulce. ¿Qué prefieres, galletas o chocolate? ¿sabes qué? ¡no te preocupes, traeré ambos! —su madre la dejó con las palabras en la boca y de ese modo, se alejó rápidamente.

Marinette de quedó cuidando el carro, como ya era costumbre para ella. Estaba aburrida, así que empezó a mover sus dedos. Cuando de pronto, quedó cara a cara con Adrien. Él la observó con sorpresa, y se acercó a ella.

—Cuidate mucho, esperó que nos podamos ver pronto —acarició sus nudillos y así como apareció, se fue.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, ése chico era muy tierno con ella. Realmente podrían ser buenos amigos, si es que se volvían a ver alguna vez.


	3. Guardia por un rato

Desde aquél primer encuentro, había pasado mucho tiempo. Se podría decir que ya casi se cumplía un mes de aquello. Marinette había ido al Mall junto a Sabine en más de una oportunidad, pero cuando ella iba, Adrien no estaba. Así que no tuvieron su reencuentro y no hubo oportunidad de que compartieran sus números. Lo cual resultaba una completa decepción para la joven peliazul.

Hoy Marinette había pasado un día terrible. Ella y su madre habían ido a visitar a su abuela al Hospital, más al llegar se encontraba presente una de sus tías, y ella no encontró nada mejor que insultarlas y ponerse a pelear con ellas. Diciendo que su abuela jamás regresará a su hogar, y que su abuela había accedido a irse con ella. Se formó una gran confrontación, tuvieron que interferir las enfermeras del lugar. Y al final, ellas se fueron llorando. Sabine quería animar a su única hija, así que le propuso ir al Mall a comer un helado. Marinette al principio no quería, porque estaba realmente deprimida. Pero finalmente terminó aceptando gustosa, ya que; ¿quién no aceptaría un helado?

En silencio cada una comió su helado, se demoraron bastante en terminarlos, porque querían disfrutarlos. Al finalizar, su madre tuvo una idea.

—Tengo que comprar algunas cosas, vamos —ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada de el Líder. Grande fue la sorpresa de Marinette al ver ahí frente a ella a Adrien.

—Hola... —saludó ella de modo tímido. Adrien estaba ocupado, pero al escuchar la voz de Marinette levantó el rostro enseguida.

—¡Marinette! —él Rubio corrió a abrazarla, ella se mostraba confundida debido a la actitud que mostraba él —. Me alegraste todo el día con solo verte, ¡qué linda sorpresa! —exclamó cuando la soltó. Ella se sintió un poco incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Él parecía ser muy agradable.

—Gracias, digo lo mismo —él le sonrió.

—¿Vas a estar aquí? —preguntó Sabine dirigiéndose a Adrien, él asintió.

—Me toca turno fijo aquí —explicó señalando el lugar y la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la mano, para sellar bolsas o mochilas. En otras palabras: artículos sospechosos.

—Marinette, quédate con él mientras yo voy a comprar. No me demoraré tanto porque voy por una cosa en particular y vuelvo —explicó Sabine. Marinette la observó con total sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo su madre era tan permisiva con ella? Algo raro estaba sucediendo, algo que ella no comprendía del todo.

—Claro... —respondió no muy segura de la decisión que acababa de tomar su madre. Sabine le explicó que quería comprar pan y ver una que otra prenda de ropa. Le dijo que si él se movía de ahí, ella tendría que llamarla de inmediato para ir a buscarla. Sí, Marinette podría tener diecinueve años, pero su madre la protegía demasiado por ser hija única.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó Adrien después de que Sabine entrara al Líder.

—Mm... la verdad es que mi abuela está hospitalizada y hoy la fuimos a ver y tuvimos una discusión con mi tía. Ella se la quiere llevar cuando ella ya haya sanado, así que no quieren que vuelva con nosotras —hablaba tan rápido que Adrien tenía que seguirla rápidamente, aparte de trabajar —. Fue complicado, pero... creo que las cosas van a mejorar —finalizó. Adrien la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Qué mala suena tú tía —Marinette asintió, porque no es que suene mala, ella es mala —. Pero las cosas ya van a pasar y estoy seguro de que tu abuela va a volver con ustedes, ten fe y todo saldrá bien —le acarició el hombro, ella le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por apoyarme —algunas personas comenzaron a acercarse a Adrien, para que él sellara sus pertenencias. Marinette se alejó un poco, para no estorbar —. ¿Qué hay de ti, cómo has estado?

—Trabajando y ya —levantó sus hombros restando importancia a su respuesta —. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo te esperaba todos los días, y como nunca venías, me decepcionaba. Pero... ¡ya llegaste!

Marinette intentaba comprender qué estaba pasando, pero no podía. Es que... lo que le estaba diciendo era realmente tierno, muy simpático. Pero..., ¿por qué actuaba de ese modo si solo se vieron en una ocasión? Había algo que no encajaba del todo bien.

—¿En serio? Vaya, qué dulce eres, gracias —respondió de modo tímido.

—¿Me puedes dar tú número, por favor? —él le pasó su celular a la peliazul. Ella recibió el celular y lentamente anotó su número, al finalizar, se lo devolvió a su amigo —. Apenas pueda te escribiré, es una promesa.

Marinette iba a responder, pero en ese momento ingresaron tres hombres. Adrien tuvo que detenerlos y selló las mochilas de los tres hombres, que se reían a carcajadas.

—Cuadrante, acaban de ingresar tres sujetos sospechosos. Repito: acaban de ingresar tres sujetos sospechosos. Se dirigen al pasillo de las carnes —Marinette observó aquella escena con un gran interés. Adrien estaba hablando por la radio especial que tienen todos los Guardias. Alguien le respondió que enviarían a otro Guardia para ver qué pasaba.

—Vaya, ser Guardia suena bastante interesante —Adrien la observó con una sonrisa divertida —. Tienen que estar pendientes de todo, eso es genial.

—Y en ocasiones es bastante asfixiante.

Antes de que Marinette pudiese decir algo, una alarma comenzó a sonar y llamó la atención de ambos. Se trataba de una señora de cabello negro, que llevaba una cartera un tanto grande. Adrien empujó levemente a Marinette, le hizo una especie de señal (que en definitiva ella no comprendió) y él se acercó a ella. Algunos guardias (compañeros de Adrien, por lo que pudo captar Marinette) se unieron a la escena.

—Señora, ¿podría abrir su cartera? —preguntó uno de los Guardias. Ella iba a intentar correr, pero un Guardia alto y gordo la atrapó de las caderas, y brazos. Entonces, Adrien abrió la cartera y en ella había un gran vino en una caja dorada. Era muy llamativo.

Adrien miró por un segundo a Marinette, al ver que no se había acercado se calmó un poco. El problema fue que la señora comenzó a tirar improperios y a patear a los guardias. Uno de ellos, él más gordo de todos dio la orden de que se la llevarán. De ese modo, ingresaron con ella nuevamente.

—Eso fue intenso —Marinette estaba impresionada, no podía creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

Adrien la miró con una sonrisa culpable —. Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, pero son cosas del trabajo.

Marinette lo observó incrédula. —¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida! —él la observó formando una perfecta "o" con sus labios —, ¡fue como la escena de una película de acción!

—No grites tanto —ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo infantil que había sido su actitud, él se rió —. Si alguien pregunta, di que eres mi prima.

Marinette frunció en ceño. —¿tú prima?, ¿por qué?

—Porque se supone que debo trabajar, no hablar con chicas lindas —y volvió el sonrojo.

Su conversación iba a proseguir, pero de un momento a otro apareció un hombre alto, de piel morena y con una barba blanca.

—Hello, I have a problem. I need help —comunicó él hombre moreno, en un perfecto inglés.

Adrien lo miró con sorpresa y rascó su nuca. Uno de sus mayores defectos es que no tenía ni la menor idea de nada relacionado con el inglés, jamás le prestó atención a ello, ni siquiera en el colegio. Iba a responder, cuando la peliazul se le adelantó.

—What's wrong?

Él hombre le sonrió y le contó su problema a Marinette. Aparentemente había comprado un celular, pero el celular no traía nada, ni batería, ni cargadores y mucho menos tarjeta de memoria. Él no dejaba de repetir: they stolen my money! Gritaban tanto que Adrien estaba un poco asustado. Marinette le indicó al señor donde tenía que ir, y él le agradeció y se fue en la dirección otorgada.

—De acuerdo... no entendí nada, ¿por qué gritaba tanto? —Marinette rió y Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de su ignorancia en el idioma.

—Una mala compra... —cuando quería proseguir con la conversación, tuvo el problema de que se acercaron muchas personas para que cellen sus pertenencias. Así que se tuvo que apartar.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con los días feriados que se acercan? —preguntó Adrien cuando terminó con todos los clientes.

—La verdad es que nada, no me gustan esos días. En mí familia es como un día común y corriente —explicó ella. Adrien asintió.

—Me pasa lo mismo, me quedó solo y aburrido en el departamento.

Cuando Sabine regresó, Marinette y Adrien se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Adrien le prometió que le escribiría apenas pudiera, Marinette le dijo que esperaría el mensaje.

Su madre le explicó que no pudo comprar nada, porque tuvo un problema con la cajera, y como el Supermercado estaba muy lleno, decidió que la mejor solución sería irse y regresar otro día, con más calma.

Marinette regresó a su casa y atendió un rato la panadería, como estaban a pocos días de que fuese festivo, no tenían muchos clientes, lo cual resultaba un tanto aburrido.

De un momento a otro, sintió una vibración en su celular. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y vio que era un número desconocido.

Desconocido: Hola.

Eso era todo lo que había en el mensaje, resultaba un tanto extraño.

Desconocido: soy Adrien.

Eso tenía sentido. Sonriente guardó el número en sus contactos, y rápidamente le respondió.

Marinette: genial, ya guardé tú número.

Adrien: qué bueno

Ojalá vuelvas pronto, es aburrido estar sin ti

Marinette: jajaja, pero si tienes un trabajo muy entretenido. No ha pasado nada emocionante?

Adrien: lo más emocionante de mi día fue verte

Marinette: jeje, gracias

Marinette y Sabine comieron juntas, como no tenían muchas cosas, hicieron sándwich. Después de comer, Marinette volvió a su habitación y se acostó un rato. Aunque su celular volvió a vibrar, lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje de Adrien. Le pareció algo curioso que le escribiera, debido a que ya era algo tarde.

Adrien: recién llegue a mi casa

Estoy agotado

Eran las once de la noche.

Marinette: bueno, ahora podrás dormir un rato

Adrien: si, pero creo que voy a comer primero

Marinette: buen provecho!

Adrien: iré a cocinar

Marinette: suerte!

Ella se levantó de su cama, tomó su cuaderno de diseños y empezó a dibujar un nuevo atuendo. Tenía muchas ganas de diseñar algo lindo, algo novedoso y quizás... un poco infantil. Aún no tenía una idea en mente, pero si sabía que quería hacer algo con toda la tela que había comprado la última vez que salió sola.

A la una y media de la mañana su celular vibró, provocando que hiciera un horrible rayón en su diseño. Se enojó un poco, pero más que nada se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Adrien, otra vez. ¿Acaso él chico no se acostaba temprano debido a su empleo? Porque los Guardias normalmente ingresan en la mañana, a menos de que trabaje solo en horario de tarde, o quizás nocturno. Bueno... había muchas posibilidades. Marinette ignoró sus cavilaciones y leyó el mensaje.

Adrien: hice fideos

Una olla enteraCreo que comeré la mitad

¿En serio quería hablar de comida? La joven no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, debido a que el tema le molestó un poco.

Marinette: buen provecho!

Aunque... no es mucho?

Adrien: qué quieres que haga? Tengo hambre

Marinette decidió dejar ese tema de lado y seguir con lo que ella estaba haciendo. Había dibujado un vestido corto, con el cuello en v y algo de manga, era bastante corta. Quería ver si convenía más alargar el vestido, o dejarlo corto. Porque ambos estilos le gustaban. Decidió que quizás podría hacer dos vestidos, uno corto y el otro largo. Así que, el que ya había comenzado lo dejó corto, iba a comenzar con el diseño del nuevo, cuando... ¡sorpresa! Su celular volvió a vibrar. Se fijó en que ya eran las dos y media de la mañana, era bastante tarde para hablar con alguien.

Adrien: ya termine de comer

Mira, así se ve desde mi balcón(Adrien ha enviado una fotografía)

Marinette pensó que era un poco exagerado que le haya avisado la hora a la que terminó de comer, pero no le dio importancia. Luego, vio la foto y le encantó la iluminación del lugar, las luces se veían fantásticas con la oscuridad de la noche.

Marinette: tienes una vista hermosa

Adrien: jejeje, lo se

Me voy a dormir, que sino mañana me voy a estar durmiendo en el trabajoBuenas noches, besitos y duérmete también

Marinette se despidió de él y volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo, quizás ahora sí podría diseñar tranquilamente, o al menos hasta que el sueño la venciera.


	4. Amistades

Al día siguiente, Marinette se despertó temprano para poder atender su panadería. A las nueve de la mañana ya se encontraba atendiendo. No hubo muchos clientes, pero sí, a eso de las once de la mañana fue a visitarla su mejor amiga, Alya.

—¿Qué tal todo con tú abuela? —preguntó Alya sentándose en una de las mesas que tenía la panadería. Marinette dio un suspiró cansino, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

—Alya, mi abuela ha estado muy mal. Prácticamente no es la misma de antes, siento que quiere más a mis tías que a mí y eso me duele —la morena se levantó para abrazar a su amiga, Marinette aceptó el abrazo y Alya aprovechó de acariciar la espalda de su amiga, con cariño casi maternal.

—Marinette, sabes que ella te adora. Jamás te cambiará —le dijo Alya, con dulzura. Ella conocía bien la historia de su amiga y su abuela. Marinette adoraba a su abuela, tenían una relación preciosa, ella amaba a su abuela como a una madre. Vivieron juntas toda la vida, y entre las dos se cuidaban. Alya podía ver un brillo especial en los ojos de ambas cuando estaban juntas. Desde que Bridgette no estaba en casa, Marinette había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, y eso le dolía mucho a Alya —. Deberías salir, conocer gente.

Cuando Alya mencionó eso de "conocer gente" pudo sentir como Marinette se paralizaba un poco. Ambas se separaron, y Alya la miró con picardía.

—Me parece que tú conociste a alguien y no me has contado nada aún —dijo de modo acusador la morena.

—Yo... —no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, ella siempre había sido una chica realmente tímida.

—¡No puede ser, si conociste a alguien! ¡cuéntame todo! —Alya la tomó por el brazo, y ambas se sentaron en la escalera del local. Alya colocó su rostro en sus codos, con completo interés y Marinette estaba más colorada que un tomate, no sabía por dónde comenzar esa conversación.

—Mm... —Marinette rascó su cola de caballo con algo de frustración, ciertamente no era buena con las palabras. Conversar sobre sí misma se le complicaba bastante —... ¿qué quieres saber exactamente?

Alya frunció el ceño, molesta. —Quiero detalles sobre la persona que conociste, cuéntame la historia. Pero rápido.

Marinette suspiró. —Bueno... un día salí con mi mamá, fuimos al Líder y yo me quedé cuidando el carro. Y... me fui a un lugar un poco apartado, porque sabes que no me gusta mucho estar en los tumultos, que me pongo nerviosa, que...

—Ya sé que dije que me cuentes todos los detalles, pero no quiero esos detalles —la interrumpió su amiga —. Y trata de no ponerte nerviosa, desvarias demasiado.

—Ya... bueno, como te decía, fui a un lugar un poco más apartado y sentía que alguien me miraba mucho. Entonces, seguí esa mirada y me encontré con un chico. Él me guiño el ojo, lo saludé con una sonrisa, hizo de nuevo lo del ojo y lo saludé con la mano y...

—¿Cómo era? —Alya se enderezó para observar fijamente a su amiga y sus expresiones, la historia era muy interesante y algo surrealista.

—Más alto que yo, Rubio, de piel blanca y ojos de color verde esmeralda —Alya hizo un sonido de "mm" a lo que Marinette la miró feo —. Alya, es solo un amigo —la morena levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia, como haciéndose la tonta —. Conversamos bastante, y quedamos en que la próxima vez que nos veamos nos daremos nuestros números, para no ir "demasiado rápido."

Alya emitió un grito, Marinette le tapó la boca, porque podía asustar a su madre y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

—¡Es como una novela de romance! Un encuentro en un lugar común, un día normal que se convierte en algo diferente y una promesa de amistad, con otras intenciones bastante evidentes —Alya hablaba tan entusiasmada, Marinette recordó cuando ambas tenían quince años y leían muchas novelas románticas. Alya siempre era la que se emocionaba más, Marinette prefería mantener sus pies en la tierra —. Quiero saber más.

—Después de muchas semanas nos volvimos a ver, y si, ahora tenemos el número del otro —Marinette le tapó la boca a su amiga, antes de que ella gritara por la emoción. Le contó lo que habían conversado el día anterior, y Alya no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Yo diría que te habla de todas esas tonterías porque quiere llamar tú atención de un modo u otro, y eso es simplemente adorable —Alya se levantó, Marinette la siguió desde atrás —. Solo debes ser más segura de ti misma, y contarme lo que pase. Sabes que soy tu amiga, aunque también sabes que soy un tanto entrometida—bromeó. Ambas amigas se rieron de ese chiste.

A eso de las dos de la tarde Alya se retiró, porque tenía que estudiar y quizás juntarse con su novio, Nino. Alya estudiaba periodismo, mientras que Nino estudiaba Cine, para poder dirigir las películas que él quisiera. Realmente, iba a estudiar algo relacionado a la música, pero sus padres no lo dejaron. Así que se fue por su segunda opción. No se veían muy seguido, por lo que aprovechaban cada oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Ella encendió su teléfono, porque mientras trabajaba prefería mantenerlo apagado, para no distraerse y vio que tenía un mensaje de Adrien.

—Vaya novedad... —susurró como quién no quiere la cosa.

Adrien: Hola

a qué hora se despierta la bella durmiente? (Diez de la mañana)

《Creerá que soy una floja, son las dos y media de la tarde y recién ahora le voy a responder. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?》

Matinette: Hola, como estas?

lamento la tardanza pero estaba trabajando

Adrien: también yo

Bien y tu?

Marinette: bien, gracias

Y que tal el trabajo?

Adrien: aburrido

Marinette: nada interesante?

Adrien: nada

Todo tranquilo y aburrido

Marinette: supongo que es mejor así, así tienes menos trabajo

Adrien: sip

Marinette decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Ya había dicho lo que sentía necesario, ¿qué más podría responder después de una respuesta tan seca como aquella? Nada, porque nada venía a su mente.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, Marinette salió un rato de la casa. Había quedado de acuerdo en juntarse un rato con Alya y Alix, dos de sus antiguas compañeras de colegio. Alix había querido encontrar una actividad para ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas a distraerse, y no encontró nada mejor que enseñarles a patinar, ya que eso te distraía y al mismo tiempo te relajaba.

—Esto me hace recordar el día que competiste con Kim para que él dejará de hacer desafíos —dijo Alya mientras terminaba de amarrar sus patines. Lo curioso es que estaban en el mismo lugar. Debido a ello, las tres amigas sonrieron. Era lindo recordar su adolescencia, cuando todo era un desafío y todo era más emocionante. Aunque claramente también existían los problemas, solo que no eran tan fuertes como cuando ya eres casi adulto.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esos desafíos fueron lo mejor de nuestra época escolar —rió Alix.

—Siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos —comentó Alya. Alix la miró incrédula —. ¿Qué? Tenían una gran química, ya sabes, los opuestos se atraen —se defendió la morena.

Marinette tenía los patines puestos, junto a todo el equipo de protección, pero aún se sentía bastante insegura. Lo cierto es que cuando era más joven era una chica bastante torpe y descuidada. Y ahora que es un poco más grande... sigue siendo la misma torpe. Aparentemente, hay cosas que nunca podrán cambiar.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que yo patine —Marinette interrumpió la pelea que sus dos amigas estaban iniciando. Ellas se percataron de lo triste que se mostraba la peliazul y se acercaron a ella. Ella estaba por quitarse los patines, pero Alix fue más rápida. La tomó de las manos y la levantó. Ella gritó del miedo, no se sentía estable con los patines; y eso que eran de cuatro ruedas, al igual que los de Alya. La única que estaba usando patines en línea era Alix.

—En la vida uno tiene que divertirse y arriesgarse —le decía Alix, sin soltar sus manos —. Además, yo me caí en más de una ocasión, pero aún así siempre seguí patinando.

—¡Más lento, me caeré! —gritaba la peliazul. Alya patinaba al lado de ellas, ya que ella tenía más práctica en el asunto. Entre Nino y Alix le habían enseñado.

Alix no soltaba a su amiga. Después de un rato, Marinette se relajó y dejó que sus dos amigas la guiaran mientras ella intentaba no caerse. Pasaron un rato agradable. Ella aprendió a mantenerse estable, a usar las manos y flexionar las rodillas. Vio que sus amigas patinaban rápido, parecía que querían volar. Entonces... ella se dio cuenta de que iba muy lento comparada con sus amigas.

—Intenta patinar rápido, así es más divertido —la ánimo Alya.

—Solo tienes que confiar en ti, date impulso —la aconsejó Alix—. Primero lento, y cuando ya tengas algo de confianza, ¡tomas todo el impulso! Tus brazos serán tu ayuda, al igual que tus piernas flexionadas.

Marinette se agachó un poco, movió ambos brazos, luego sus piernas y lentamente fue adquiriendo más velocidad. Se sentía increíble, muy similar a volar. Era algo grandioso.

—¡Bien hecho! —sus amigas la felicitaban y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. El problema fue cuando un árbol comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo frenar los patines.

—¡Marinette, frena! —gritaron ambas, intentaron alcanzar a su amiga, pero fue demasiado tarde. Primero su rostro se arañó con la rama de un árbol, y después, impactó contra el árbol, cayendo de espalda al suelo. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, porque había golpeado su trasero y espalda. Curiosamente, lo que más le dolía era el trasero, fue un golpe directo contra el suelo, y eso sí que molestaba y aparte de doler, se sentía una especie de picazón incómoda.

—¡Marinette! —ambas corrieron a ayudarla. Se agacharon y la sentaron como pudieron.

Marinette sentía que todo su cuerpo iba a explotar, le dolía absolutamente todo y simplemente quería ir a su casa y acostarse en su cama para dormir hasta que todo se acabará. Y con todo, se refería a absolutamente todo, quería despertar en una nueva realidad, en su antigua vida. Necesitaba a su abuela de vuelta, la extrañaba muchísimo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir está realidad. Ella sentía que su vida no era real, sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla. ¡Solo quería despertar y nada más!

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Alix, que se veía muy preocupada —. Me siento tan culpable, sino hubiese insistido tanto, no estarías en este problema. De verdad lo siento...

—No se preocupen, estoy bien —sonrió, aunque no fue una sonrisa sincera —. Me duele un poco el trasero, quisiera levantarme, pero primero... ¿alguien podría ayudarme a sacarme los patines? Por favor —cada una sacó un patín y luego ayudaron a Marinette a levantarse. Ella se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero se hizo la que no tenía nada con sus amigas debido a que no quería preocuparlas.

La llevaron a casa en un taxi, entre ellas lo pagaron. Luego la llevaron a su casa, donde Sabine no estaba aún. Lo bueno es que ahora la panadería era distinta, aún existía el segundo piso, pero por inversión de su madre ahora también tenían habitaciones en el primer piso. La de Marinette estaba ahí, y su "sala de creaciones" estaba en la que antes había sido su habitación. Ellas la dejaron en su cama, la atendieron un rato, y luego, Marinette decidió que sería buena idea hablar un rato con su mejor amigo. Después de todo, eran mejores amigos desde los diez años, ambos eran como hermanos desde hace años, y él siempre le dijo que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, cuando ella quisiera. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Marinette: Hola, Nath.


	5. Dadores de sangre

Marinette había hablado con Nathaniel apenas su abuela se cayó. La verdad es que Nathaniel era una persona muy importante en su vida, confiaba en él como en nadie más. Había sido su mejor amigo desde que ambos tenían diez años. Se conocieron en el colegio, curiosamente ambos eran los más tímidos del salón, pero se hicieron amigos cuando Marinette descubrió como él la dibujaba con un simpático disfraz de gatito. Ella le había hablado, diciéndole lo hermoso que dibujaba. Y de ese modo tan tierno, nació su amistad. En la época escolar, ambos eran inseparables. Puede que Nathaniel siempre haya sido tímido, pero a medida que fueron creciendo, él fue cambiando e incluso llegó a defenderla en muchas ocasiones. Y ella también lo defendía, ambos se cuidaban como si fuesen hermanos, y así se consideraban: hermanos del alma. Aunque también, existió una época en la cual, ambos se llegaron a gustar. Pero prefirieron evitar tocar el tema, porque tenían miedo de arruinar su amistad.

Nathaniel: Mari, Hola

Cómo estás, linda? Me tenías preocupado, no hemos hablado desde que me contaste los problemas que están teniendo con tus tías. Que tal va todo?

Marinette sonrió. Nathaniel siempre era tan atento con ella, era él hermano que siempre deseó tener. Incluso en ocasiones le había pedido un hermanito o hermanita a su madre, pero nunca fue concebido. En ocasiones recordaba como se comportaba la pequeña Manon y de cierto modo... agradecía ser hija única. A veces los niños podían ser muy difíciles de manejar.

Marinette: hermano, estoy bien, gracias y tu?

Mi abuela sigue en el hospital, estamos viendo el asunto del trasladoY... bueno, conocí a un chico, ya sabes que confió mucho en ti, quería contarte

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Nathaniel: espero que se recupere pronto, que les han dicho?

Un chico eh? Dime quien es el afortunado

Nathaniel siempre había sido así de tierno con ella, de hecho, podía ser muy protector si se lo proponía. Marinette siempre había considerado eso adorable.

Marinette: la van a trasladar, mi mamá está viendo eso. Sabes como es, sigue pensando que soy una niña y no me da mucha información al respecto

Es una larga historia, tienes tiempo? No te quiero molestar

Nathaniel: sabes que para ti siempre tendré tiempo

Ella sonrió. De algún modo, esperaba esa respuesta.

Marinette: por eso te quiero tanto, hermano

bueno, un día salí con mi mamá. Fuimos al Líder y ese día sentí que alguien me miraba mucho, entonces seguí la mirada y me encontré con un chico que no dejaba de mirarme. Días después nos volvimos a ver y me dio su número, y bueno... me cuenta incluso cuando come o cuando termina de comer, es un poco raro xD

Nathaniel: quiere llamar tu atención aunque sea con cosas banales no tiene nada de raro

Le gustas hermana!Y no me sorprende, estas bien hermosa :3

Marinette agradeció no estar frente a frente con Nathaniel, porque el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro era increíblemente notorio. Ciertamente su cuerpo aún le dolía, pero hablar con él la estaba animando. Por eso eran los mejores amigos, ambos alegraban sus tardes siempre, su relación no cambiaba a pesar de la distancia.

De un momento a otro, su puerta se abrió y rápidamente ingresó su madre a su habitación. Ella dio un pequeño saltito debido a la sorpresa, pero observó curiosa a su madre. Se veía algo molesta, algo malo acababa de suceder.

—Tuve que ir a conseguir una ambulancia para el traslado de tu abuela. Vengo de eso. Y ahora, me llamó tu tía y quiere que consigamos dadores de sangre, falta poco para la operación de la abuela—el tono de cansancio de su madre era evidente, aunque la molestia también. Tristemente, su madre estaba algo superada ya.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Marinette estaba muy feliz de que operen pronto a su abuela, eso significaba que ella pronto regresaría a su casa, dejó salir una hermosa sonrisa. Ya la extrañaba, necesitaba verla pronto —. ¿Y por qué tienes que conseguir tú a los dadores de sangre?—preguntó dándose cuenta de eso recién.

—Porque tus tías buscaron y no encontraron a nadie, y viniendo de la familia, nadie puede porque todos tienen sus problemas. Ya sabes, tatuajes, drogas...

Marinette rodó los ojos, conocía bien a sus familiares y sus defectos. Pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto, aquí la única persona que importaba era su abuelita. Tenían que sacarla de ese lugar lo antes posible, ella debía ser operada y volver a casa con suma rapidez. Esa era la idea.

—¿Yo puedo donar sangre?—estaba esperanzada, ella podría ser una buena solución. No fumaba, no tomaba y no tenía ningún tatuaje hasta ahora.

—No, porque tienes problemas en la tiroides, como yo —siempre debía existir algún tipo de inconveniente, eso era tan molesto —. Le preguntaré a mis amigas, te pido por favor que hagas lo mismo.

—¡Cuenta con ello!

Cuando Sabine salió de la habitación, Marinette tomó su teléfono y le escribió a todos sus amigos, sus ex-compañeros de colegio. Ella siempre fue una chica sociable, siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo y siempre ponía a los demás antes que a ella misma. Seguramente podría encontrar alguna solución al problema.

Con lo primero que se topó al abrir WhatSapp fue con un mensaje de Adrien. Por alguna razón, eso no la sorprendió, incluso le dio algo de risa, ese chico comenzaba a hablarle casi todos los días.

Adrien: Hola, cómo estás?

Decidió dejar ese mensaje para después, lo primero era su abuela. Así que, lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Nathaniel el problema y la solución de buscar dadores de sangre, quizás él también podría ayudar preguntándole a algunos de sus ex-compañeros. Entre los dos podrían terminar más rápido.

Un momento, ¿cuántos dadores de sangre son necesarios? Sabine no especificó en ningún momento. Bueno... esto puede tardar más de lo que la peli-azul pensaba.

Nathaniel: sabes que donaría sangre si pudiera, pero estoy muy lejos

Ignorando la negativa de Nathaniel, tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitieron, le escribió a todos sus amigos pidiendo ayuda, y explicando brevemente la situación, porque solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían lo que le sucedió a su abuela. Por eso... se tardó un poco. Además, a medida que iba escribiendo, más mensajes le llegaban.

Alya: cuenta con mi sangre

Sabía que podría contar con su mejor amiga, se sintió agradecida de por lo menos contar con una persona. Cada vez estaba más cerca de tener a su abuelita de regreso en casa, eso era fantástico, su corazón latía con fuerza debido a la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Alix: lo que sea por tu abuelita, todavía me acuerdo de ella y de lo delicioso que cocinaba

Marinette recordó que su abuela preparaba dulces deliciosos cuando ella invitaba a sus amigos, a veces ella ayudaba y entre las dos hacían queques. Era entretenido y al mismo tiempo, divertido, se ensuciaban mucho y ella se comía la cruda mezcla. A veces se enfermaba del estómago, o esa mezcla extraña se devolvía, pero aún así... valía la pena; como todo lo que hicieron juntas. Secó una lágrima ante el recuerdo.

Todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto algunos que no podían por distintos motivos (Mylene por ejemplo tenía diabetes, y no estaba segura de que su sangre sirviera. También Juleka, que se había tatuado y perforado hace poco.)

Marinette se sentía afortunada de tener amigos tan buenos, estaba realmente feliz. Le envió un agradecimiento a cada uno, y todos le dijeron lo importante que era ella para todos ellos, por todo lo que hizo en la época escolar, y por lo que siguió haciendo al crecer. Marinette siempre estuvo para todo el mundo. Incluso algunos alagaron a su abuela, que era una persona increíble. Le contó a Adrien lo que estaba sucediendo, lo de los donadores. Él también podría ayudar, quizás...

Adrien: si yo no tuviera trabajo, te ayudaría

O quizás no...

Marinette: no te preocupes, conseguí algunos. Estoy nerviosa! Solo quiero que vuelva pronto

Adrien: ten fe, ella volverá y se que podré ir a verla y que será tan bonita como tu

"Ella será tan bonita como tú". Marinette podía ser un poco lenta con el tema del coqueteo y el amor, pero hasta ella comprendió eso. Él estaba coqueteando con ella de un modo sutil, o bueno, según le dijo Nathaniel, eso entendió. Gracias a ese pensamiento, se ruborizó un poco.

Marinette: muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me estas dando

Adrien: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, para eso están los amigos

Eh... bueno, me gustaría que seamos amigos, podemos?

Marinette rió un poco, eso había sido adorable. Ése chico era un poco infantil, aunque tierno. Quizás Nathaniel había mal interpretado toda la situación, porque alguien que te coquetea no actúa de ese modo. ¿O tal vez sí? Vaya, todo era muy confuso.

Marinette: si, me encantaría que seamos amigos

Adrien: entonces lo somos. Gracias

Marinette: gracias a ti

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír debido a esa conversación, ahora tenía un amigo y lo había hecho de una forma bastante peculiar. La verdad es que si fuese buena escribiendo, escribiría algo relacionado a lo que le sucede, pero como no lo es; no se puede. Prefiere quedarse con sus costuras. Pero lo que está claro, es que toda está historia estará escrita en su diario.

En un momento, vio que Adrien había cambiado su foto en Whatsapp, anteriormente tenía puesta la foto de un personaje animado conocido como Stitch. Ahora había colocado una foto de él, en la que se podía apreciar bastante bien el verde de sus ojos, se veía muy lindo y alegre. Marinette se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco tenía puesta una foto de ella, así que decidió cambiar eso, colocó una foto en la que sonreía ampliamente y con sus dedos hacia el signo de amor y paz.

La tarde transcurrió hasta que la noche llegó. Le contó a su madre que había obtenido muchos dadores de sangre, noticia que hizo reír un poco a su madre. Ella la observó con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

—Hija, tienes como diez dadores de sangre —Marinette sonrió con orgullo, había conseguido algo muy bueno para su abuela —. No sé cuánta sangre crees que necesitamos, pero con dos dadores era más que suficiente —rió Sabine.

Marinette abrió sus ojos a más no poder y tomó su cabeza con sus manos. —. ¡Soy tan torpe! —se quejó mientras su madre aún se reía de ella.

—Pero de ese modo eres especial, nunca cambies —le dijo mientras besaba su cabeza.

Marinette se sentó en su cama a pensar en qué podría hacer. Desde que había terminado el colegio había comenzado a estudiar Diseño/Confección. Las clases no eran difíciles, nunca lo habían sido (o al menos para ella.) Pero últimamente todo se había complicado para ella, había perdido su inspiración desde hace tiempo. En el colegio tenía a su grupo de amigos, se sentía querida y eso era fascinante. Ahora que estaba en la Universidad, no se sentía del mismo modo, se sentía más sola que nunca y eso había provocado que su inspiración se fuese volando lejos.

Tomó su celular y vio que tenía algunos mensajes, decidió distraerse un rato con ellos, eso siempre la animaba. Además, su cuerpo aún le dolía un poco después de la caída que había tenido con los patines. Decidió no contarle nada a su madre, para evitar darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía.

Nathaniel: buena foto me alegra ver que sonríes a pesar de todo lo que te está pasando

Marinette sonrió. En ocasiones detestaba que Nathaniel se haya ido de Francia, había días en los que realmente lo necesitaba, como ahora. Quería verlo, abrazarlo, simplemente estar con él. Hablar por mensajes es una gran satisfacción, pero, verlo es algo mucho más lindo; poder pasar tiempo juntos siempre será mejor que un aburrido mensaje.

Marinette: sabes que siempre me ha gustado ser positiva. Siempre intentó sonreír

Y eso era cierto, aunque a veces tuviera días malos, ella siempre intentaba sonreír. ¿Para qué se amargaría por cualquier cosa? La vida tenía muchos motivos para sonreír. Obviamente había motivos también para llorar, pero todo depende del modo en el que uno vea su vida, nada más.

Alya: esa foto no será para impresionar a alguien? Porque déjame decirte que sales linda pero te ves demasiado infantil, jajaja

Marinette rió un poco, su mejor amiga siempre era así de directa con ella. Bueno, con todo el mundo.

Marinette: qué quieres que te diga? Sabes que es una costumbre para mí hacer eso de "paz y amor"

Alya: si, cuando estudiábamos juntas siempre hacías eso en las fotos

Marinette: hay cosas que no cambian

Alya: como nuestra amistad!

Marinette: cierto, nuestra amistad es eterna!

Alya siempre se mostraba como una chica fuerte, porque no quería que nadie la molestará. Costaba mucho que sacará su lado tierno y cariñoso, pero desde que conoció a Marinette consiguió mostrar su lado cariñoso. Alya siempre había sido la mejor amiga de la peliazul, había sido como una consejera, una hermana y en ocasiones era tan protectora como una madre. Por eso se querían tanto, ambas se complementaban.

El último mensaje sorprendió un poco a la joven.

Adrien: buena foto, te ves bien

Marinette no esperaba que justamente él se fijará en su fotografía. Más que nada la cambió porque pensó que ya era tiempo, y listo. No tenía ningún motivo en específico.

Marinette: empiezo a creer que tienes razón cuando dices que soy bonita, porque él chico que conocí acaba de decir que me veo bien en la foto

Nathaniel: hermana, te he dicho desde que nos conocemos que eres muy linda

Tienes que confiar más en ti

Marinette no pudo evitar reír un poco. "Confianza" eso era algo de lo que carecía, por mucho que intentará confiar en sí misma, no podía hacerlo, era algo muy complicado.

Marinette: mira quién lo dice, a ti te costó mucho poder confiar en ti mismo. Aún me sorprende mucho el hecho de que hayas viajado y ya vivas solo. En serio, eras tan tímido

Nathaniel: gran parte de mi cambio se debe a ti, tu me ayudaste a ser fuerte

Marinette: porque tú querías cambiar, y merecías cumplir tus sueños

Después de hablar un rato con Nathaniel, le dio las gracias a Adrien por el mensaje que le envió, y le comentó que él también se veía bien. Ese fue el día de Marinette, algo agitado, pero no tan malo después de todo.


	6. Salida con un viejo amigo

Cuando Marinette despertó en la mañana, su madre le dijo que mañana finalmente podrían operar a su abuela. Marinette sintió una gran alegría en su corazón, finalmente, después de un mes estresante y lleno de peleas y problemas con sus familiares; podría volver a ver a la persona que más quería.

—El problema es que la van a operar en un lugar demasiado lejos y mañana es un día complicado —la felicidad de la peliazul se esfumó por completo, su madre ya estaba poniendo obstáculos innecesarios —. Quizás sea peligroso que vayamos, tendríamos que tomar metro y eso es conflictivo —razonó su madre.

Marinette se enojó bastante debido a la actitud que demostraba su madre. Se supone que ambas querían mucho a la abuela, y una forma de demostrar apoyo es yendo a cosas importantes, como lo es una operación de cadera. En realidad, todo tipo de operación es importante, y es importante estar ahí.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a pesar de las dificultades, ella nos lo agradecerá—comentó Marinette con calma, no serviría de nada comenzar una discusión con su madre en ese momento.

Sabine suspiró y parecía que estaba complicada, su rostro solo demostraba una enorme confusión y contradicción.

—Más tarde seguiremos con está conversación, por ahora solo haz algo y luego habláremos—declaró Sabine.

Cuando Sabine salió de la habitación, Marinette pensó que sería mejor preocuparse de sus deberes. Ella estaba estudiando Idiomas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba en un curso de Corte y Confección; pronto se especializaría en esa carrera, solo que su madre aún no lo sabía, solo su abuelita.

Revisó su tarea de Costura. Tenía un trabajo pendiente, ya que el Instituto quería hacer una presentación o algo así, de tarea les habían dejado diseñar una prenda, podía ser cualquier cosa. Ella llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en el boceto, había diseñado un vestido como de verano, de tiritas y no tan largo. Solo faltaba diseñarlo, para eso, tendría que ir a comprar algunos materiales.

Tomó su celular antes de irse, y cómo siempre, tenía un mensaje de Adrien. Ése chico realmente no se da por vencido.

Adrien: Hola, como estas??

Marinette: bien, gracias y tú?

Adrien: bien,

tienes noticias de tu abuela??

Marinette: mañana la operan, así que estoy feliz, aunque un poco nerviosa

Adrien: todo saldrá bien

Marinette: gracias por el apoyo

Adrien: solo piensa positivo

Marinette decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahí, y consideró por un momento invitar a Alya para pasar algo de tiempo juntas, pero luego desechó esa idea debido a que seguramente ella estaría ocupada haciendo deberes (ya que la Universidad puede ser bastante difícil, y claro que quita mucho tiempo) o quizás simplemente se encontraba con Nino. Así que ella no interrumpiría.

Tomó su bolso, depositó un poco de dinero en su billetera y se preparó para salir. Se iba a despedir de su madre, pero al verla durmiendo en el sofá, decidió taparla con una manta y revisar la cocina. La losa estaba sucia sin lavar, por lo que ella la lavó toda y luego la guardó. Eso le quitó algo de tiempo, pero no importaba. Debía ayudar a su madre, después de todo, era lo único que tenía. Entre las dos tendrían que ayudarse y protegerse siempre, siempre.

Al haber terminado, salió de su casa y se encaminó a la parada del autobús. Al sentarse ahí, espero un autobús, hasta que de un momento a otro, una sombra oscureció un poco su visión. Dejó pasar ese detalle, debido a que estaba concentrada esperando la llegada del vehículo, pero nada pasaba. Sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

—¿Acaso ya no saludas, Dupain?

Esa voz.

Marinette se giró y su boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa al ver a quién menos esperaba.

—¡Luka!—exclamó con emoción, vio como él chico le sonreía de modo amigable y estiraba sus brazos esperando un abrazo, ella enseguida lo abrazó—, ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!—exclamó feliz.

Cuando se separaron él sonrió y acarició el cabello de su amiga azabache.

—No me esperaba un recibimiento así—respondió riendo, ella lo observó atenta—, digamos que volví de mi viaje y ahora me dirigía a casa para ver a mi hermanita. Pero como te vi aquí pensé: ¿por qué no pasar la tarde junto a mi amiga? Y eme aquí—Marinette sonrió ampliamente, pasar la tarde con un viejo amigo sonaba como algo genial, algo inesperado.

—Deberías ir a ver a Juleka, sabes como es, se va a enojar si se entera de que estuviste conmigo en vez de ir enseguida con ella.

—No se enojará sino le decimos nada—él guiñó su ojo, como intentando cerrar un trato. Marinette se rió, realmente Luka siempre sabía cómo persuadir a las personas—. Además, podría o no invitarte a comer un helado, sé que son tu mayor debilidad.

Los ojos de la azabache brillaron ante la mención del postre.

—¡Me convenciste con el helado!

—¿No querrás decir que te convencí por nuestra linda amistad?

—No, fue el helado—respondió con convicción.

Ambos rieron debido a esa conversación, y ahora, esperaban el autobús juntos. Ahora ninguno se aburría, era una conversación bastante agradable. Luka había viajado a Estados Unidos, para encontrar mejores oportunidades de Educación. Él había tomado un año sabático al finalizar el Colegio porque no se decidía por una carrera, y al investigar en la computadora, vio que en Estados Unidos había mejores oportunidades, por eso viajó. Aparentemente, viajar le había gustado mucho, así que, según había comentado, iba a estudiar: Turismo o se convertiría en Azafata. Cualquiera de esas opciones estaba bien para él.

En el autobús siguieron conversando, solo que Luka le pidió a Marinette que le contara un poco de su vida. Ella le contó que estaba estudiando Inglés, porque le gustaba y le parecía algo medianamente fácil y al mismo tiempo útil. Luego le contó de su curso de Confección, y de que esa sería su futura carrera, que estaba entusiasmada. Pero cuando le contó sobre su abuela, Luka no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—No puedo creer que le haya pasado eso, ella siempre era alegre y siempre estaba muy pendiente de ti—soltó Luka.

—Lo sé, ella era como una madre para mí—la azabache dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza, Luka amablemente acarició su espalda—, pero al menos mañana la van a operar y quizás pronto regresará a su hogar, donde pertenece.

—Piensa positivo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y podrá estar de nuevo junto a ti—él le sonrió.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron al centro de París. Todo estaba lleno de personas, Marinette se sintió un poco mareada, ya que en ocasiones le venían ataques de pánico, agradeció muchísimo no estar sola, sino, no podría controlarse de un modo tan fácil. Había muchas tiendas y muchos vendedores callejeros. Era maravilloso estar en el centro, encontrabas de todo.

—Cielos, había olvidado lo bello que es París...—Luka parecía estar asombrado.

—El centro es un lugar muy bonito—Marinette sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿A dónde iremos? Ahora tú eres la jefa, estoy a tus órdenes.

Marinette rió ante ese comentario.—Iremos a mi tienda favorita para elegir la tela que necesito para confeccionar mi vestido, y luego podremos comprar el helado que me ofreciste.

—Mm... pensé que lo olvidarías.

—Jamás olvido un helado.

Marinette tenía una tienda favorita, porque en ella había distintos tipos de tela, distintos colores, materiales... había una variedad fascinante. Ella conocía del tema, conocía los nombres de la mayoría de los materiales y en que se diferenciaban. Ella necesitaba una tela ligera, pero no solo importaba el material, sino que también el color. En su vestido ella quería representar el verano, por lo que requería de un color cálido y al mismo tiempo llamativo: rojo, naranja, amarillo o incluso celeste bien claro.

Caminaba, miraba, tocaba y analizaba. Estaba buscando una tela que ella pudiera considerar perfecta. Siempre era igual de exigente cuando se trataba de sus creaciones.

—¿Por qué no compras está?—Luka había tomado una tela de color rosa pastel, era muy clarita y muy delgada. Al fijarse en donde Luka estaba, vio una tela más transparente que tenía algunos brillos, por alguna razón, eso la hizo pensar en un baile. Automáticamente pensó en un vestido de fiesta, algo elegante y llamativo—, por tú mirada puedo ver que la tela te ha dado una idea.

—La compraré, pero tengo que elegir la tela que buscó también—informó. Luka se separó de ella.

Marinette estuvo dentro de esa tienda alrededor de unos veinte minutos. Luka no tenía tanta paciencia como ella, pero de todas formas no se fue de ahí, se sentó en una banca a observarla. Estaba maravillado de la forma en la que ella observaba y analizaba las telas que le gustaban, cuando se concentraba colocaba un rostro bastante gracioso, porque incluso sacaba su lengua.

Cuando encontró la tela perfecta, ambos sonrieron. Marinette había sacado una tela de color rojo, era un rojo bastante fuerte, llamativo y la tela se veía delgada, pero no tan delicada. Estaba bastante bonita.

Una vez que pagaron todo, salieron de aquella tienda y caminaron hasta la heladería más cercana, que resultó ser Bravissimo. La azabache estaba feliz, esos helados eran sus favoritos, tenían tanta variedad en sabores que era imposible no enamorarse de ellos.

Sacaron un número e hicieron la fila, mientras esperaban hablaban de cualquier cosa y aprovechaban de observar los sabores de helado que había disponibles. Marinette tenía en mente menta con manjar, su combinación preferida.

—¿Por qué no te sientas un rato, antes de que el lugar se quede sin sillas?—la voz de Luka la sacó de sus pensamientos, dio un brinquito debido a la sorpresa—. Afuera hay una disponible, estoy seguro de que será bonito ver cuando empiece el atardecer.

—Claro, te esperaré ahí—Marinette le dijo a Luka los sabores que quería, agradeció y después de ello fue al exterior. Al encontrarse ahí, vio la única mesa disponible y se sentó en ella, sonrió. En eso, su celular dio una vibración. Ella se tensó un poco al pensar que podría ser Juleka, quizás el destino quería que ella tuviera una discusión que arruinara ese día tan bonito.

Tomó entre sus manos el aparato y suspiró aliviada al ver que no se trataba de su amiga, más bien, era Adrien. Eso la hizo soltar una risa boba, ese chico si que podía ser algo insistente, aunque bueno, sigue siendo igual de simpático.

Adrien: oye, sabes? estaba pensando que siempre eres tu la que me viene a ver al mall y quiero cambiar eso

por que no nos juntamos un dia en tu casa? que te parece hoy? puedes? podría ir de inmediato

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Adrien quería ir a su casa? ¿por qué? Claro que eran amigos y estaban aprendiendo a conocerse y todo eso, pero... ¿ir a la casa así como así? Quizás no tiene nada de raro, pero a la azabache le llamó un poco la atención. Agradeció estar en la calle, porque así tenía una excusa.

Marinette: lo siento, estoy en la calle. Pero otro día podemos juntarnos en el Mall

Se sorprendió al ver que el visto quedó enseguida en el color celeste, y que al poco rato aparecieron las letras verdes que indican que está escribiendo una respuesta.

Adrien: es que siempre vienes tu, ya es mi turno de visitarte, corresponde

y estoy harto del mall

donde estas? quizas estamos cerca

Marinette: estoy en el centro

Adrien: mm... ya, yo estoy más cerca de mi casa, lejos del centro

que lastima

pero podriamos juntarnos mañana en tu casa, que dices?

Marinette se tensó. Obviamente su madre sabía que era amiga de Adrien, porque ella había estado presente el día en el que se conocieron, y él se había comportado de un modo muy amable (porque siempre se comportaba de ese modo, era un chico simpático sin dudas). Pero... algo en el interior de Marinette le estaba diciendo "detente, no es buena idea".

Así que dio una respuesta sincera, pero al mismo tiempo eficaz.

Marinette: tengo que preguntarle a mamá, cuando llegué te escribo.

Justo en ese momento, un helado doble apareció frente a sus ojos, Luka había llegado.

No doy detalles respecto a Luka porque aún no ha aparecido en la serie, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es físicamente ni nada parecido. Pero quise agregarlo porque me pareció un personaje interesante.

La "salida" (no sabría si llamarlo "cita" o no) de Marinette y Luka continúa en el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Conversación

La azabache pensaba que Adrien era un chico simpático, agradable y parecía ser buena persona. Solo estaba el detalle de que era mayor que ella, y de que parecía realmente interesado en ella, ya que le hablaba bastante seguido y de cualquier cosa. Él chico le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a incomodarle de cierto modo. Eso era extraño.

Vio una sombra y al levantar su vista, pudo distinguir a su amigo Luka, que le extendía un helado. Ella sonriente lo tomó y él se sentó frente a ella.

—Gracias —dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y ella comenzó a comer su helado, la verdad es que amaba ese postre y no podía contenerse cuando tenía uno cerca.

Luka rió ante aquello, le pareció un gesto muy tierno.

—No quiero parecer un acosador, pero mientras venía con los helados te vi con el celular en la mano y parecías afligida. Cuéntame, ¿tienes algún problema? —Luka demostraba preocupación en su mirada. Ella agradecía tener amigos así, que la conocían tan bien que con una sola mirada se daban cuenta de que algo malo sucedía.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace poco conocí a un chico. Y digamos que al principio las cosas eran normales, ya sabes, amistad naciendo. Pero poco a poco, se ha convertido en un chico que me habla de cualquier cosa, y por alguna razón, ahora quiere venir a mí casa —Luka la escuchaba de modo atento, y estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos que ella hacía. Se veía preocupado.

—Mm... —él comió un poco de su helado, mientras Marinette lo observaba con completa atención. Por alguna razón, sentía que estaba en una especie de "problema", pero tal vez... solo se trataba de su imaginación y nada más —... creo que él chico de cierto modo quiere ser tú amigo, pero al mismo tiempo debe querer ser algo más que solo amigos. Es normal, eres una chica muy bonita. Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, y, ¿quién sabes? Quizás el amor de tú vida está frente a tus ojos y tú no te has dado cuenta.

Marinette sonrió de lado pensando en el tema del "amor", la verdad eso era algo en lo que nunca había tenido buena suerte, no era de sus temas favoritos.

—Sabes que no soy buena en ese tema, más que nada parezco una ciega —Luka murmuró algo que ella no fue capaz de comprender, iba a preguntar, pero él cambió rápidamente de tema.

Y así fue como siguieron hablando de temas triviales. Marinette por un lado le hablaba respecto a su abuela, a sus sueños, y le contaba un poco de lo que había sucedido con los demás chicos, con el grupo de amigos que todos habían formado. Y Luka le contó sobre sus viajes, sobre las estrellas que conoció y un poco acerca de su hermana.

Mientras terminaban sus helados, Luka le dijo que lo mejor que podrían hacer sería volver a sus casas, porque ya era bastante tarde y podría suceder algo si oscurecía aún más. Así que, ambos tomaron una micro y se separarían cuando llegarán a su destino.

—Antes pensé que mi hermana una a terminar con alguien como Nathaniel, o quizás... algún otro chico de su salón, jamás pensé que acabaría con Rose —comentó Luka.

—Todos en el salón sabíamos que iban a terminar juntas, la atracción entre ellas era muy notoria —Marinette rió al recordar como eran en los tiempos de colegio, Juleka era a la que más se le notaba el enamoramiento —. Hablando de Juleka, ¿cómo crees que reaccione al verte? Dices que no le avisaste.

Luka comenzó a reír ante eso, imaginando la reacción que podría tener su hermana. Marinette también se unió a las risas, porque sabían que Juleka era muy enojona, no le tenía miedo a nada pero podría reaccionar mal.

—Estoy seguro de que se enojara un poco, quizás me tiré cosas por la cabeza.

El recorrido fue largo, y el primero en bajar fue Luka. Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ella bajó al pasar unos quince minutos, más o menos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, no todo fue lindo. Tuvo una pelea con su madre, porque no irían a ver a su abuela mañana antes de la operación. Así que, discutieron por ello. Pero la respuesta seguía siendo que era un día peligroso y que lo mejor era no salir a lugares lejos, a ningún sitio en realidad. Así que... estaría confinada en su casa.

Estando en su habitación comenzó a diseñar un poco, como ya tenía los patrones listos, solo tenía que utilizar la tela e ir haciendo los cortes, las medidas y todo ese asunto.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas despertó (a eso de las once de la mañana) supo que la operación había sido todo un éxito y que su abuela había salido completamente bien, que estaba viva. Lo cual fue una alegría enorme para ambas.

En el transcurso de la tarde, Marinette se ocupó de comenzar a confeccionar los trajes que tendría que presentar como proyecto. A eso de las cuatro y media, recibió un mensaje. Ella creía saber de quién se trataba, y estaba en lo correcto.

Adrien.

Adrien: entonces, puedo ir a tu casa??

Había olvidado por completo que él quería venir a su casa, porque sinceramente... ella no quería que él apareciera. De hecho, ni siquiera le había pedido permiso a su madre porque realmente no quería.

Marinette: lo siento, mi mamá dijo que no. Pero si gustas otro día nos vemos en el Mall

Adrien: es que no quiero que sea en el Mall, es siempre ahí y eso me aburre. Y si voy mañana a tu casa??

Ése chico era muy insistente.

Marinette: que te parece si lo dejamos mejor para el fin de semana?

Decidió darle una respuesta que lo dejará tranquilo, y de ese modo, cuando el fin de semana se hiciera presente, ella podría pensar en otra excusa.

Adrien: perfecto

Pero Avísame si mañana nos podemos juntar.

Marinette estaba molesta por la insistencia del rubio, era demasiado.

Marinette: más tarde te respondo.

Y con esa respuesta tan seca, siguió con lo que realmente amaba hacer: diseñar.

Ya sé que fue un tanto más corto que lo habitual, pero necesitaba terminarlo aquí. En el próximo capítulo habrá una revelación respecto a Adrien, algo que seguramente no se esperaban, jajaja.


	8. Inocencia

Esa mañana Marinette había amanecido algo preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Ahora que sabía que la operación de su abuela había sido un completo éxito, solo faltaba que ella regresará a su hogar y todo estaría bien. Todo volvería a la normalidad, todo sería como antes y su vida finalmente dejaría de ser una completa pesadilla.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que ella esperaba con ansias.

Aunque, aún tenía un problema: Adrien. Él quería venir a su casa justamente hoy. Y ella no tenía ninguna razón aparente para decirle que no. Aunque... tenía un as bajo la manga: su madre. Aún no le había preguntado, y podría ser posible que ella negara el permiso. Así que contaba con ella.

Luego de realizar su rutina diaria, buscó a su madre. Ella se encontraba cocinando, como era costumbre.

—Marinette, parece ser que tú abuela regresará a casa en dos días —esa información provocó que la azabache sonriera de oreja a oreja. Así que solamente en dos días todo volvería a ser como era antes, eso sonaba realmente bien —. Hoy saldremos a comprar comida. Necesito de tú ayuda, porque hacen falta muchas cosas.

Esa respuesta fue la que ella quería escuchar con desesperación. Su madre necesitaba su ayuda con las compras, eso era algo bueno, ahora podría rechazar a Adrien sin ser una mentirosa.

Puede que Adrien sea su "amigo", pero hay algo en él que no termina de cerrar. Hay algo que no encaja, algo que provoca que ella deseé alejarse de él. Es como... el instinto femenino, o algo parecido.

Subió a su habitación y le escribió al chico.

Marinette: lo lamento, mi madre dijo que hoy no es un buen día. Tendré que salir con ella.

No fue una sorpresa para Marinette ver que apenas ella le había escrito, él comenzó a escribir también. Eso pasaba siempre, cuando ella le escribía, él se conectaba automáticamente. Lo que puede parecer quizás... un poco psicópata, ¿o no?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Adrien: es una lástima, porque yo de verdad quiero ir a tu casa

Cuándo crees que eso pueda suceder??

La azabache sonrió de lado. Definitivamente, él era un chico persistente, demasiado persistente. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ir a su casa? Después de todo, ellos podrían juntarse un millón de veces en el Mall, en lugares públicos. Pero no. Él insistía en ir a su hogar.

Marinette: después hablamos bien de eso, tengo algo que hacer, adiós.

Y así fue como Marinette apagó su celular. Quizás pudo haber sido algo grosera, pero no mintió.

Ella estaba en clases de costura, y como cualquier otro "Colegio" ahí les dejaban tareas. Por eso ayer fue a comprar "la tela perfecta" junto a Luka. Tenía una tarea pendiente, y la fecha de entrega se acercaba rápidamente. Ya era hora de poner el trabajo en marcha.

Revisó el boceto que había elaborado en su cuaderno. Utilizó otra hoja y comenzó a dibujar bien lo qué haría. Las medidas estaban listas, ahora todo dependía de su imaginación. Quería hacer un vestido sencillo de verano, con unas mangas cortas y para que no fuese tan "sencillo" en la parte baja utilizaría algo para que tuviera forma.

Marinette estuvo ocupada con su diseño durante gran parte de la tarde. Eso la había entretenido, relajado y al mismo tiempo había conseguido despejarse un poco.

La idea de que su abuela regresará a su hogar la tenía sumamente feliz. Haberse encontrado con Luka, también incrementaba esa sensación de dicha. Y bueno, había muchas cosas más para sentirse de ese modo.

Luego de un rato, su madre le dijo que ya era hora de que salieran. Ella tendría que ayudarla con las bolsas, porque... ¡sorpresa! Hoy había ofertas nuevamente en los congelados y parece ser que en las carnes, o algo parecido. En sí, Marinette no tenía ningún tipo de interés en el tema.

Lo que le molestó fue que su madre no le había dicho que irían justamente a la tienda donde Adrien trabajaba. ¿En serio? Justamente cuando había querido evitarlo, terminaba en el mismo lugar que él. Eso sí era irónico.

—Marinette, tenemos que ir a la sección de los congelados. Que no se te olvidé lo que buscamos...

Ella estaba escuchando a su madre, pero eso se le fue de las manos cuando vio a Adrien. Él estaba con su traje de Guardia, con los típicos colores apagados, azul marino y negro. Se veía bien, porque claramente era un chico guapo. Pero...

La había visto. Y se estaba acercando a ella de modo sonriente, muy sonriente.

¿Podría ser esto aún más incómodo para la azabache? Eso ya lo veremos, porque no olvidemos que Sabine también está ahí. Y aunque su madre sea una persona muy agradable, también es grandiosa avergonzando, sin darse cuenta.

—¡Marinette, hola! ¡qué bonita sorpresa! —exclamó Adrien con alegría al verla.

Sabina sonrió de lado, Marinette le sonrió de modo tímido. Tal vez ninguno de los demás lo notó, pero aquella era una sonrisa forzada.

—Marinette, mientras yo compró puedes quedarte aquí con él —los ojos de la azabache se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, ella definitivamente no esperaba aquello —. Después me ayudarás con las bolsas.

Ella iba a inventar alguna excusa, pero para su sorpresa (sí, claro...); Adrien se adelantó a responder.

—La cuidaré bien.

Estaba frita.

—Bien. Cualquier cosa llámame.

Y así vio como su madre se perdía entre las demás personas que estaban en ése centro comercial, y ella se quedaba al lado de Adrien. Sin ningún tema de conversación, curiosamente.

—¿Cómo estás? —él fue quien dio inicio a la conversación. Ella solo lo miró y agradeció que la situación no estuviera tan mal. No había nada extraño, quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Quizás...

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Y qué me cuentas?

—Bueno... mi abuela pronto volverá a mí hogar, así que estoy bastante feliz por eso. ¿Y tú? —ella sonrió, cada vez que pensaba en su abuela sonreía ampliamente.

—Me alegro mucho por eso.

Adrien iba a seguir hablando, pero hubo un problema en el local y tuvo que ingresar. Marinette no se quería quedar sola, porque estaba bastante lleno y eso le causaba algo de miedo. Así que lo siguió. Él ayudó a una señora no vidente que quería comprar mantequilla.

Ambos se quedaron parados en el pasillo de los lácteos, él estaba en servicio y tenía que vigilar a todos los clientes en búsqueda de posibles delincuentes en cubierto.

—¿No era que estabas muy ocupada hoy y yo no podía ir a tú casa? —preguntó él de la nada. Ella se sintió un poco mal, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar de posición.

—Oh, sí. Es que he estado haciendo tareas, y eso llevó gran parte de la tarde y...

Marinette detuvo sus palabras porque se sintió observada repentinamente. Aquello le causó una gran sensación de incomodidad y quiso buscar a la persona que no dejaba de verla. Sus ojos chocaron con otro Guardia de seguridad, uno realmente alto y bastante corpulento. Él la miraba y reía, eso era extraño.

—¡Es solo una mapri! —gritó Adrien. Ante ello, él otro Guardia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que solo provocó que Marinette se pusiera furiosa.

Ese tipo se estaba riendo de ella por alguna razón. Eso era muy molesto. Tenía ganas de decirle algo, pero no pudo, porque Adrien siguió insistiendo en que ella era solo una "mapri"

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Agreste, seguramente ella es tú próxima conquista.

Esas palabras hicieron que Marinette sintiera una increíble sensación de rabia. ¡¿Cómo podía decir algo así a modo de broma?! ¡¿o siquiera insinuar algo así?! ¡eso no estaba bien!

Él se alejó. Y ella estaba dispuesta a reclamarle al rubio, porque imaginó que él le había dicho algo a ese sujeto.

—No le hagas caso, él es solo un bromista —Adrien se rascaba la nuca.

Sí, claro.

—Además, yo soy un niño bueno.

Intentó sonreír para demostrar su punto, pero eso no alivió a Marinette para nada.

Ella lo examinó y él realmente se veía como un niño bueno. Aunque estaba el hecho de que él tenía veinticuatro años, no era un niño, era un hombre hecho y derecho.

—Yo creo que eso fue de mal gusto —ante eso, la sonrisa de Adrien desapareció.

—¡Vamos! ¡no seas amargada! Debes reírte de los chistes —la seriedad del rostro de Marinette no desaparecía —. ¡Oh, vamos! Yo soy inocente. Bueno, un poco, no tanto, porque ya no soy virgen, pero...

Eso fue lo que cambio todo. Esa simple declaración que salió de los labios de Adrien de un modo realmente apresurado.

Adrien se dio cuenta de su "error" y abrió los ojos como platos, pero dejó escapar una carcajada. Aunque Marinette no lo siguió. Que él soltara algo así, solo hizo que ella se diera cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía realmente. Y eso hizo que sintiera un poco de miedo.

¿Su instinto femenino había acertado respecto a sus dudas? Eso lo averiguaría ahora mismo.

—¿No eres virgen? Vaya, esa es una completa sorpresa —ella fingió que no le incomodaba el tema. Solo porque quería saber un poco más. Él se relajó al ver que no había espantado a Marinette con eso.

—Bueno, si quieres saber algo más, te diré que aunque me veas muy inocente... las apariencias engañan —la sonrisa confiada de Adrien hizo que ella sintiera escalofríos, aún más por la frase que había pronunciado.

—¿Qué tanto te pueden engañar?

—Demasiado —aseguró él —. Te diré algo que te dejará con la boca abierta: soy padre.

Tal y como él lo había pensado, ella se quedó con la boca abierta. En el fondo, le dio un poco de miedo, y ni siquiera ella entendió el motivo.

Eso había sido lo que ella debía saber desde antes. Por eso sentía algo de resistencia hacia él. Puede que nunca haya tenido un novio, y que este chico le coquetee mucho y eso haya resultado bastante incómodo, pero ahora tenía sentido. Un hombre adulto con un hijo le coqueteaba.

¿Acaso tenía motivos para estar asustada?

—¡Oh! Aquí estás, Marinette —ella se relajó al ver a su madre. La verdad es que no sabía que responder ante la nueva información.

—¡Mamá, Adrien es padre! —quizás no debió haber dicho eso, ni mucho menos gritarlo, pero sentía que debía decirlo.

—¿En serio? Vaya, y tan lindo que te ves.

La respuesta de su madre no fue para nada lo que ella había esperado.

—Sí. Mi hijo tiene seis años.

Haciendo cálculos mentales, ella llegó a la conclusión de que Adrien había sido padre a los dieciséis años de edad. Mm... eso solo quería decir que tuvo relaciones sexuales antes de ser mayor de edad. Vaya. Jamás imaginó que ese chico con cara de Ángel tendría tantos secretos.

—... ¿me preguntaba si algún día podría ir a casa de Marinette? —¿Adrien le estaba pidiendo permiso a Sabine para ir a su casa? ¿en serio había llegado al extremo de hablar con su madre? —, sería genial poder pasar algo de tiempo con ella ahí. Claro, solo si usted lo permite.

—Claro, eso sería genial para Marinette. Pero tenemos la semana algo ocupada. Me parecería un día apropiado el Viernes.

Oh, no. Adrien lo había conseguido, su madre le había dado permiso para ir a su casa. ¡Qué locura! Ahora no tenía ninguna excusa.

—Me parece perfecto —la sonrisa de Adrien le dio nervios a la azabache.

Luego de una breve charla sobre la residencia de Marinette, todos se despidieron. Sabine llevaba un carro lleno, por lo que tendrían que hacer una fila eterna.

—Es un buen chico. Me alegro de que sea tú amigo, cariño.

Ella sonrió de modo falso y respondió: —Yo también estoy muy feliz de ello.

Había mentido.

 _Como ya dije, Adrien revelaría algo importante en éste capítulo y aquí lo tienen._ _¿Vieron venir éste giro de la trama o no?_


	9. Oportunidad y conversación

Después de aquella conversación con Adrien, la azabache quedó algo asustada. Y no entendía del todo bien el porque de su miedo. Después de todo, él rubio solo le había confesado que era padre. No había dicho algo completamente inimaginable, algo espantoso. ¿O sí?

Los pensamientos de la adolescente iban y venían en torno al rubio. Es que... si había un niño, era lógico que también debía existir una madre, porque lógicamente los bebés no se hacían solos, se necesitaban de dos personas. El punto aquí es que... ¿dónde se encontraba esa mujer? ¿por qué ellos no estaban juntos? O... ¿acaso estaban casados?

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Y sabía porque. Porque era como si un hombre mayor (aunque tampoco era una diferencia de edad tan atroz, cabe aclarar) y para variar casado y como producto del casamiento con un pequeño... le estuviera coqueteando. Porque claro, todo lo que él hacia con ella era eso: un claro intento de coqueteo.

Entonces: ¿por qué Adrien coqueteaba con ella si ya tenía a otra mujer?

Aquella pregunta era lo único que no le quedaba claro aún, en toda esta enredada historia.

Quería hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quién podría hacerlo. Su primera opción fue su madre, pero también fue la primera en ser descartada. Porque ella había oído eso del niño y simplemente se comportó de modo tranquilo, como si eso no le interesara. Luego pensó en Alya, pero seguramente estaba estaba ocupada con sus tareas. Nathaniel era otra opción, pero no quería alterarlo. Quizás cuál podría ser su reacción.

Luka. Él era la única opción que le quedaba. Confiaba en él, lo veía como a un muy buen amigo. Y el otro día, cuando salieron juntos ella se percató de que a pesar del tiempo, su amistad seguía exactamente igual. Nada había sido incómodo, por lo que él era la opción perfecta para hablar del tema.

El tema "A.G" como ella prefirió nombrarlo, porque así se sentía más profesional, tipo "Agente Secreto" por un momento imaginó a Perry, el ornitorrinco y no pudo evitar reír de sus extrañas ocurrencias.

Iba a escribirle un mensaje, cuando de pronto su puerta fue abierta de la nada y ella no pudo evitar pegar un salto gracias al susto, por poco y tiró su celular, pero al menos sus reflejos fueron rápidos.

 _Sé que parece un capítulo de relleno, pero no lo es. En serio, ese concurso tiene mucha importancia en está historia._

—¡Marinette! ¡¿qué haces aún aquí?! —la pregunta de su madre realmente la desconcertó. ¿Cómo que "que hacia ahí"? Si se supone que esa es su casa —. Tienes que ir a tu curso de Corte y Confección. Recuerda que no pagó eso por nada.

¡El Taller de Moda! Hoy era el día en el que debía presentar su proyecto. ¡El vestido que había elaborado! El proyecto libre. Gracias a toda la historia de Adrien, se había olvidado por completo de ello. ¡Qué torpe podía ser!

—¡Iré enseguida, gracias!

Había salido casi corriendo de la habitación, pero tuvo que devolverse por la bolsa en donde tenía el vestido guardado y por su mochila con sus útiles. Su madre la observaba riendo, sabía que su hija nunca cambiaría.

*  
Marinette llegó justo a tiempo, como era costumbre. Se sentó al lado de su amiga Margarita y anotaron algunas cosas sobre medidas, junto a algunos bocetos. Hoy harían menos trabajo, para poder revisar todos (o la gran mayoría, debido al tiempo) de los proyectos.

Irían revisando según el orden alfabético de los apellidos. Por lo que en lo que esperaba que llegaran a la D, pensó que podría escribirle a Luka.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto hiciste? —la voz de Margarita la sacó de sus planes, no iba a sacar su celular si alguien le estaba hablando.

—Realmente no hice la gran cosa, solo hice un vestido simple, veraniego —respondió dando una sonrisa. Margarita solo asintió. Por educación, le preguntó por su proyecto.

—Yo hice un bolso con pelo artificial que simula ser un gato, no fue difícil. Mira —de sus piernas levantó una pequeña cartera tricolor. Se apreciaban el blanco, el negro y el que resaltaba era el verde. Tenía todos los detalles de un gato, era hermoso —. Incluso le hice colita —lo dio vuelta y de verdad tenía una cola, realmente era un muy buen trabajo. Se podía leer una firma (algo pequeña, por la cercanía Marinette la vio) decía "Luna" —. Es el nombre de mi gatita. Toda la cartera esta inspirada en ella —aclaró.

—Es fabulosa —la felicitó.

Siguieron charlando unos minutos. No eran amigas íntimas, pero podían hablar de cualquier tema, ambas eran agradables con la otra.

Cuando llamaron a Marinette, ella se levantó y presentó su vestido de modo natural. Ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, después de todo, la moda era su pasión desde los catorce años.

Se sintió feliz al haber obtenido una buena calificación. En los dos años que llevaba estudiando Moda y Confección, jamás había reprobado, ya que realmente amaba lo que hacia. Aún no podía comprender porque su madre la obligaba a elegir una "carrera de verdad" (como ella le llamaba).

Después de que todos presentaran sus trabajos, la Maestra Soledad comenzó a hablar.

—Me siento muy satisfecha con los resultados que vi hoy. Este tipo de proyectos libres me demuestran la creatividad que tienen y eso me pone muy feliz. Que no solo piensen en la nota o se hagan preguntas de su futuro: "¿seré algún día reconocido en este mundo tan competitivo?" porque si somos sinceros, en este mundo no todo lo que importa es ser reconocido.

Todos escuchaban con mucho interés, algunos incluso asentían. Soledad tenía el don de la palabra, cada vez que ella hablaba, motivaba a muchas personas a seguir su ejemplo.

—Y con esto, quiero contarles algo fascinante que ocurrió hace poco —la sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo podría significar algo realmente bueno —. Hace poco recibí una llamada del Alcalde André Bourgeois y me comunicó que este año uno de ustedes queridos alumnos podrá ser el encargado de decorar una de las carrozas de...

Soledad seguía hablando, pero Marinette ya no escuchaba nada. Se quedó impresionada y no, no era solo por esa noticia. Estaba impactada por lo rápido que los meses habían pasado, su abuela se había quebrado la cadera el 17 de Agosto. Mañana ya era 14 de Septiembre y ella volvería a su hogar.

Estaban hablando de algo importante. Tener la oportunidad de decorar una carroza de Halloween no era algo que ocurriese todos los días. Era una oportunidad única.

—Esto consiste en que ustedes tendrán que diseñar distintos tipos de atuendos, basándose en el tema que ustedes elijan. Luego, el 30 de Septiembre los presentarán aquí, pero no será como la tarea de hoy —Soledad hizo efecto de tambores en su escritorio —. Tendrán que traer modelos, los que pueden ser sus amigos o quién quieran. Ellos van a desfilar aquí, será toda una presentación y André Bourgeois estará aquí.

Todos comenzaron a hablar del proyecto. Todos estaban realmente emocionados y algunos ya comenzaban a hablar del tema, a preparar sus bocetos. Excepto Marinette, ella solo tenía dos cosas en mente: "mañana vuelve mi abuela a casa" y "mañana Adrien vendrá a mí casa gracias a mi madre". Realmente estaba algo afligida.

*  
Cuando estaba de camino a su casa, se encontró con Luka en la calle, lo que fue una agradable sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó ella sonriente.

—No sabía que ahora para pasear por las calles de París tenía que pedirte permiso —respondió él a modo de broma. Ambos rieron —. Me mandaron a hacer las compras y pensé que una buena idea sería ir a pasear al Mall. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

La palabra Mall retumbó en su mente. Si iban al Mall que ella pensaba (que era el que más cerca les quedaba) podría ser que Luka y Adrien se conocieran y esa idea no le agradó. Podría ser algo un poco... extraño.

—No, gracias.

Su respuesta sorprendió a su amigo, que la miró con una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué? Pero si podemos comer helado y divertirnos, no creas que hacer compras es aburrido —meditó sus palabras —. Bueno, si estas solo es aburrido, pero con buena compañía no lo es. Por lo que si no vas, serás la responsable de que muera de aburrimiento.

Ella rió y él tomó eso como la muestra de la victoria.

—¡Te lo dije! Ahora vamos, que se hace tarde.

Caminaron hasta el Mall. Ella al final aceptó, solo porque no quería llegar a su casa a seguir perdida en sus pensamientos, ya que eso no la llevaría a nada bueno.

—Oye, si consideras que venir de compras solo es aburrido, ¿por qué no le pediste a Juleka que te acompañara? —meditó la azabache en cuanto llegaron.

—Porque yo tuve que venir ya que perdí con ella en "Piedra, papel o tijeras" —explicó y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Cuando estuvieron en la tienda, la azabache no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. Estaba preocupada de que Adrien apareciera de la nada, se sentía bastante incómoda con él ahora.

En un momento Luka se separó de ella para ir a buscar algo que ella no escuchó debido a sus nervios. Y para su mala suerte, Adrien estaba ahí. Él se acercó a ella, la saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Me gustaría conversar contigo, pero tengo que trabajar —parecía algo desanimado —. Pero mañana nos vemos.

Adrien se fue y Luka apareció.

—Bien. Creo que empiezo a entender un poco —le dijo su amigo —. Ahora, vamos a pagar esto, iremos por helados y me contarás qué es lo que te pasa.

Ella asintió sin saber que responder.

*  
Tal y como Luka dijo, pagaron, dividieron las bolsas y luego fueron a comprar helado. Eso le había subido el ánimo a la azabache, el helado siempre era lo mejor.

—Ahora que estamos sentados, cuéntamelo —Luka la ánimo a hablar.

Ella suspiró y comenzó con su relato. El punto a favor era que no tenía que contar la historia desde el principio, porque ya la habían hablado el otro día.

—... y eso es lo que sucede ahora —finalizó su relato. Lo único que omitió fue que él mañana iría a su casa. Debido a que quizás no era un detalle importante y que probablemente escuchó a Adrien cuando se lo decía.

Luka había escuchado todo de modo atento y estaba algo afligido, pensaba en una cosa, pero no quería decirla. Así que decidió ir por el lado "simpático" de la situación.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es hablar con él del tema y preguntarle por la madre del niño. Y en base a ello, ordenar bien tus ideas —Luka siempre era muy sensato y analizaba bien las situaciones, a diferencia de ella, no era impulsivo —. Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cualquier cosa que suceda, si quieres mantenerme al tanto, solo hazlo —le regaló una sonrisa que ella también devolvió.

—Muchas gracias —aquello había sido lo más sincero que había pronunciado ese día.


	10. Regreso y visitas

Esa mañana cuando Marinette despertó lo único que quería era esconderse en algún lugar de su hogar. Pero _no_ _podía_ _hacer_ _eso_ _._ Porque no podía dejar sola a su madre, mucho menos en una situación tan complicada.

Todo había comenzado a las diez de la mañana. El timbre había sonado. Sabine había ido a abrir _y_ _todo_ _se había_ _transformado_ _en_ _un_ _completo_ _caos_ _._ _Gritos_ _y_ _escándalos_ _._

 _¿Qué_ _había_ _sucedido_ _?_ Pues... ¡su abuela había regresado a _su_ hogar! Ella la vio desde su escondite (su pieza); estaba más canosa que antes y se veía un poco más delgada.

El escándalo había sido provocado por sus tías. _La_ _pieza_ _esta_ _muy_ _desordenada_ _,_ _tú_ _casa_ _es_ _una_ _porquería_ _,_ _ella_ _no_ _debería_ _estar_ _aquí_ _._ Muchos gritos se hicieron presentes. Muchas quejas. Hubo de todo un poco.

Marinette vio que sus tías y una de sus primas tenían acorralada a su madre, que querían golpearla. Ella se defendía, pero _no_ _era_ _suficiente_ _con_ _eso_ _._ Presa del pánico, llamó a la policía (por segunda vez en su vida)

A las doce se fueron.

Para Marinette ver a su abuela después de un mes entero (y unos cuantos días también) fue hermoso, fue como estar soñando despierta. El problema fue que su abuela parecía estar muy cansada, no hubo tiempo para abrazos o para conversaciones. Ella llegó a dormir, fue lo primero que hizo.

-No me saludó -sollozaba Marinette.

Sabine abrazó a su hija.

-Debe estar cansada, solo imagina _todo_ lo que tuvo que pasar antes de poder volver -le recordó su madre.

 _Un_ _mes_ _entero_ _esperando_ _a_ _ser_ _operada_ _._ _Un_ _traslado_ _aun_ _lugar_ _aún_ _más_ _lejano_ _._ _Ser_ _operada_ _a_ _sus_ _setenta_ _y_ _ocho_ _años_ _,_ _con_ _grandes_ _riesgos_ _de_ _morir_ _en_ _la_ _operación_ _por_ _problemas_ _cardíacos_ _._ _Dos_ _días_ _más_ _en_ _el_ _hospital_ _,_ _por_ _recuperación_ _y_ _terapia_ _._ Sí, la verdad es que tiene derecho a estar cansada.

-Ahora sube y relajáte un rato, fue una manaba muy movida.

Ella fue a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular, como era de suponer, tenía mensajes de Adrien y Luka.

Adrien: hola, como esta la bella durmiente? 😊  
Hoy nos vemos cierto?

 _"_ _Bella_ _Durmiente_ _"_ siempre la llamaba de ese modo y era un apodo un tanto molesto.

Marinette: Estoy feliz! Hoy volvió mi abuela! Y claro que nos podemos ver!

Adrien: a qué hora?

Marinette: Como a las cinco o seis estaría perfecto.

Adrien: 😉

Luego le contó a Luka que su abuela había regresado a casa, y que estaba feliz por ello. Pero Luka no respondió tan rápido como esperaba.

Entonces se sentó en su cama para pensar en su tarea de diseño, por todo eso del desfile. Ella recordaba muy bien los cuentos que su abuela solía contarle, sobre unos _antiguos_ _súper héroes_ _que_ _salvaban_ _al_ _día_ _gracias_ _a_ _unas_ _extrañas_ _joyas_ _._

Según la abuela todo eso aparecía en un antiguo cómic que ella leía cuando tenía mi edad. El cómic se llamaba: _"_ _Ladybug_ _y_ _Chat_ _Noir_ _"._ Existían distintos poderes, los cuales eran dados debido a una extraña joya llamada... _¿_ _Miraculous_ _?_ Bueno, algo así recordaba ella.

-¿Cómo era? Una mariquita, un gato..., un zorro, recuerdo una tortuga. ¡Oh, sí! El de la abeja reina y había uno de una mariposa. Pero la mariposa era malo, ¡no! Perdón, había sido corrompido por el malo del cómic.

Se estaba entreteniendo mucho con eso de los súper héroes. En su mente pensó que sus antiguos compañeros de colegio podrían ayudarla, para ella el equipo perfecto era éste:

 _Alya_ _con_ _el_ _Miraculous_ _del_ _zorro_ _,_ _debido_ _a_ _su_ _astucia_ _._

 _Nino_ _con_ _el_ _Miraculous_ _de_ _la_ _tortuga_ _,_ _debido_ _a_ _su_ _modo_ _de_ _ver_ _la_ _vida_ _,_ _siempre_ _relajado_ _._ _Lo_ _que_ _podría_ _hacerlo_ _ver_ _más_ _joven_ _,_ _y las_ _tortugas_ _viven_ _hasta_ _150_ _años_ _._

 _Chloé_ _con_ _el_ _Miraculous_ _de_ _la_ _abeja_ _,_ _porque_ _ella_ _siempre_ _tuvo_ _actitud_ _superior_ _._ _Tal_ _como_ _una_ _abeja_ _reina_ _._

 _Nathaniel_ _con_ _el_ _Miraculous_ _de_ _la_ _mariposa_ _,_ _porque_ _antes el_ _era tímido_ _,_ _delicado_ _,_ _frágil_ _como_ _una_ _mariposa_ _._ _Pero_ _supo_ _abrir_ _sus_ _alas_ _y_ _volar_ _hacia_ _sus_ _sueños_ _._

 _Y_ _finalmente_ _,_ _Luka_ _con_ _el_ _Miraculos_ _del_ _gato_ _negro_ _._ _El_ _fiel_ _compañero_ _de_ _Ladybug_ _._

Con todo eso en mente, se puso a dibujar un rato. Primero dibujo su cuerpo, luego se imaginó un traje de mariquita ideal para pelear. Camisa sin cuello, con algo de manga. Un cinturón negro en el que irán las armas, espadas. Pantalón negro y botas sin tacón. Alas, como las de cualquier mariquita. Y una bufanda, que en realidad, es un arma secreta.

Vio su resultado y se sintió satisfecha. Los demás trajes los diseñaría después.

-Marinette, tu abuela despertó. Vamos a comer con ella.

Las tres estuvieron en la habitación de Bridgette comiendo arroz con carne. Conversaron con ella y le contaron un breve resumen de lo que sucedió en todo el tiempo que ella no estuvo presente. Ella escuchaba todo y sentía un dolor en el pecho, por la angustia que sus _hija_ s tuvieron que pasar. Después ella les contó lo que pasó en el hospital.

Hubo besos, abrazos y muchísimas lágrimas. La emoción era palpable en todos los presentes.

Marinette tomó una selfie grupal, con las tres juntas. Porque quería tener un _recuerdo_ de que a pesar de todas las adversidades, la vida te dará sus recompensas.

El problema fue que a las cuatro de la tarde llegó su prima, para ver a su abuela. Ella quería ver cómo estaba, y en vez de ser tierna le dijo a Sabine que olía mal, que debería haberla bañado y que debe tener el trasero sucio. _Fue_ _muy_ _grosera_ _._

Marinette no quería comenzar una discusión, porque si la provocaban, ella defendería a sus _madres_ _._ Así que hizo lo más prudente, subió a su habitación para seguir dibujando.

Pero su celular vibró. Tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Adrien: tú vives en la panadería, verdad?

Marinette: Sí.

Adrien: dónde cerca hay como una plaza y varios edificios?

Marinette: Sí. Vivo arriba.

Adrien: ya, es que ya llegué estoy abajo, paseando por aquí 😊

Eran apenas las cuatro y media, ella lo había citado en otro horario. ¡Se adelantó! Y ahí estaba su prima. _Eso_ _no_ _estaba_ _bien_ _._

Marinette: Mi prima esta en casa, no creo que te podamos abrir aún.

Adrien: ah, es que como salí mas temprano vine antes 😊 pero te espero 😊

Marinette se levantó de su cama, vio a Sabine en el pasillo y le contó lo que sucedía. Sabine le pidió que espere a que Camile se fuera. Pero eso no sucedía nunca.

-Me da pena él pobre niño, dejemos que entre -aceptó Sabine.

 _Esto_ _realmente_ _está_ _pasando_ _,_ _él_ _entrará_ _a_ _mí_ _casa_ _._

 _-_ Claro.

Marinette: Mi mamá te va a abrir la puerta ahora

Adrien: 😊😉


	11. Adrien en casa

Si se preguntan cómo es que se sentía la azabache, quizás la palabra felicidad no era una de las principales. Estaba algo ansiosa y también un poco contrariada, no se sentía del todo segura de esto.

Adrien le caía bien, era un chico agradable. Pero aún había algo en ése muchacho que no terminaba de encajar, algo que no cuadraba.

—Sí, es que salí temprano... —escuchó su voz aproximándose. Ya estaban en el pasillo, lo vio y se dio cuenta de lo diferente que estaba.

Normalmente cuando lo veía él se encontraba en el trabajo y utilizaba un uniforme. Ahora llevaba un pantalón de jean color negro y arriba un chaleco de color gris. Nada más. Se veía realmente musculoso y un tanto más... ¿bajito?, ¿acaso el uniforme cambiaba su físico?

Él saludó a la prima de la azabache, ella al ver que había visitas se despidió y se retiró. Por lo que... estaban solos, junto a Sabine.

—¡Marinette! —Adrien se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, ella correspondió. Adrien se sentía feliz y lo estaba demostrando.

—Te ves mucho más joven sin el uniforme, más niñito —comentó Sabine detrás de él.

—Lo sé, soy algo bajo —rió él.

—Bueno, adelante. Siéntete como en casa.

Ambos avanzaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Marinette. Ya estando ahí, Adrien dejó su mochila apoyada en el suelo. Estaba observando todo a su alrededor y le pareció una habitación bastante ordenada, bastante rosa y muy parecida a la personalidad de Marinette, o al menos a lo que él conocía.

—¿Así que tú abuela ya regresó? —preguntó para generar una conversación.

—Regresó ayer, y no podemos estar más felices —respondió sonriente.

—¿Puedo conocerla? Me gustaría mucho hablar con ella.

—Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la abuela. Una vez ahí, Adrien la saludó de un modo bastante tierno lo que sorprendió un poco a Marinette.

—Yo conocí a su nieta en mí trabajo, ella siempre me hablaba de usted y de lo mucho que la extrañaba.

—Ella me quiere mucho, al igual que yo a ella.

—Es usted muy linda, tal y como mencionaba su nieta. De hecho, se parecen bastante —opinó él una vez que las vio bien, una pegada a la otra. Eran el vivo reflejo de la otra.

—Sabine también se parece, las tres somos muy similares.

A medida que su abuela conversaba con Adrien, los nervios que ella sentía se fueron esfumando. Tal vez solo había estado exagerando, porque no era tan malo que Adrien hubiera sido padre a temprana edad, quizás él no coqueteaba con ella y todo había sido parte de su imaginación, paranoia que sintió ante un miedo tonto. Cosas normales, ¿no?

Pero de pronto, los nervios regresaron gracias a una frase que su abuela dijo.

—¿Por qué no salen juntos? ¿qué van a hacer aquí en la casa? Vayan al parque, coman un helado juntos.

¿Salir juntos a la calle? ¿solos? ¡apenas se conocían! Eso era muy arriesgado. En su casa había seguridad, estaban bajo un techo donde se encontraba su familia, ellas la podrían ayudar ante cualquier problema. ¿Verdad?

Definitivamente esa idea era descabellada, tonta, mala.

—Es una buena idea —sorprendentemente Sabine estaba de acuerdo. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡toda su vida la sobreprotegieron y ahora le daban permiso de salir con un completo desconocido! ¿acaso se burlaban de ella? —. Debes cuidarla muy bien, debe volver a casa —amenazó su madre.

—Sino, te quemamos el trabajo —prosiguió su abuela.

—¡Tranquilas! Soy responsable, jamás permitiría que algo le suceda a Marinette.

Todo lo que vino, fue en cámara rápida. Su madre le entregó un billete para un helado. Su abuela le dio un besito y le pidió que se cuidara. Después, Sabine les abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa.

Adrien tomó su mano, ella sintió un escalofrío por alguna razón. Pero comenzaron a caminar, en silencio.

—¿Dónde queda el parque? —preguntó Adrien.

—Oh, solo debemos cruzar la calle y caminar un poco —respondió Marinette aún sintiéndose algo insegura.

¿En serio esto estaba pasando realmente? Se sentía raro.

—En ese caso, ¡vamos rumbo al parque! —él intentó aligerar el ambiente, pero aún así, las risas de Marinette no eran sinceras. Estaba asustada y sumamente nerviosa.

El lado bueno es que llevaba su celular, ante cualquier eventualidad llamaría a su madre y le pediría auxilio. Además, tenía la ventaja de que todos sus vecinos la conocían, ella era sociable y gracias a su abuela conocía a todas las ancianitas del barrio.

Nada malo podría pasar, de eso estaba segura. O bueno... intentaba estarlo.


	12. El parque

La azabache se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y contrariada. Aún no comprendía cómo era posible que su madre le haya dado permiso de salir a solas con un desconocido, eso era algo extraño.

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado, quizás estaba siendo muy paranóica. Pero no se sentía del todo segura junto a él. Instinto, le llaman. Dicen que es bueno seguirlo, dicen, claro esta.

Ambos cruzaron la mano tomados de la mano. Llegaron al frente, donde pasaban por un camino lleno de cemento y algunas plantas. Era una vista muy bonita claro. Y si avanzaban un poco más, un estacionamiento se hacia presente, que como era de suponer, se encontraba lleno de vehículos.

—Es bonito por donde vives, me recuerda a mí juventud —comentó Adrien soltando la mano de la chica.

—¿Por qué te recuerda tú juventud?

—Porque antes de que la tecnología existiera, todos salíamos a jugar a la naturaleza. Ya sabes, las carreras, trepar árboles, cosas así.

Marinette sonrió, ella tampoco es que fuera tan joven, también pasó por cosas así.

—Cuando uno se divertía saliendo a andar en bicicleta con sus amigos.

—Haciendo competencias, para ver quién llegaba primero.

—Y el perdedor siempre se enojaba y exigía otra carrera.

—¡Un clásico!

Ambos rieron debido a ese comentario, y es que la conversación fue tan natural que era imposible no sonreír de cierto modo. Ambos se sentían menos tensos, fue una buena forma de aligerar el ambiente. Adrien notó la tranquilidad presente en su amiga y sonrió.

—Tú abuela es muy linda, se nota que te quiere mucho.

—Nosotras siempre estuvimos juntas, somos realmente unidas.

—Me recuerda a mí abuelita, eso es algo que me gusta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿qué le pasó a tú abuela?

Ahora estaban atravesando el parque. Veían a niños corriendo por todas partes e inevitablemente pisaban un montón de tierra. Al menos no era desagradable, el clima también era bastante agradable. Estaban cómodos.

—Mi abuela fue como una madre para mí. Ella me llevaba al colegio, ella me crió como un hijo. La amé con todo mi corazón, pero cuando cumplí quince años se murió. Fue lo más doloroso que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Marinette sintió una gran angustia. Durante los meses que se encontró sin su abuela también sintió miedo de perderla, aunque su abuela había vivido. La de Adrien no. Ella no se imaginaba una vida sin su adorada abuela.

—Lo siento mucho —admitió con sinceridad.

—Por eso me sentí tan atraído hacia ti, por el cariño que sientes por tú abuela, de cierto modo, me acordé de mí mismo —confesó con un semblante triste. Pero luego hizo el intento de sonreír, así que prosiguió: —. ¿Dónde podemos comprar un helado por aquí? —cambió de tema.

Marinette observó a su alrededor y vio el negocio de Patricia.

—Aquí al frente está la Peluquería de Patricia, también vende cosas como helados.

—Entonces vamos para allá.

Dando pocos pasos llegaron al lugar. Saludaron a la morena, y luego pidieron sus helados. Adrien pidió un helado de vainilla, Marinette pidió de manjar.

Cuando ella hizo el intento de sacar el dinero que su madre le había entregado, él lo impidió. En cambio, él sacó su dinero.

—Yo pagaré —dijo entregando el dinero pedido.

—Pero mi mamá me dio dinero para pagar mí helado, no tienes que hacerlo. Gracias de todos modos.

—Es un regalo —respondió guiñando el ojo.

Una vez que pagaron, Adrien le preguntó dónde podrían sentarse para disfrutar cómodamente de sus helados. Marinette pensó que un lugar cómodo (y lleno de gente) para comer podría ser el lado del parque con más naturaleza. Aquél donde aparte de juegos y tierra, había árboles y departamentos.

Caminaron en algo de silencio, es que Adrien le hablaba un poco de cómo era dónde él vivía, y porque fue específicamente a Francia, en busca de nuevas oportunidades y de más dinero. Después de todo, debía cuidar bien a su pequeñín.

Se sentaron y disfrutaron de sus helados.

—Realmente la madre de mí hijo y yo nos separamos cuando él nació. Aunque actualmente tengo una pareja, y ama a mí niño.

—¿Entonces no congeniaron bien?

—No. Ella era muy celosa y posesiva, eso era molesto —admitió —. Pero son cosas que pasan, por lo menos ahora mí hijo es feliz. Aunque no vive conmigo, vive con sus abuelos.

—¿Solito? ¡pobrecito!

—Lo voy a ver cada fin de semana.

Siguieron comiendo sus helados, estaban bien en compañía. Solo que empezaba a hacer frío, bastante frío.

—A fin de año planeó irme junto a mí hijo, volveremos a vivir a región.

—Vaya, entonces te queda poco tiempo aquí.

—Exacto. Tuvimos una amistad corta, pero bonita.

—Una amistad diferente, ¿no?

—Claro —por alguna razón ambos se rieron del mal chiste, fue como un chiste entre ellos. Los helados ya habían acabado —. De todas formas, ahí me espera la madre de mí pequeño. Estaremos juntos. La idea es que me promuevan.

Iban a seguir con la conversación, pero repentinamente apareció una abeja. Marinette quería salir corriendo, pero Adrien no se lo permitió. Él la estaba abrazando, la cubría con todo su cuerpo. Ella sintió una calidez adorable, le había encantado. Pero no estaba bien.

—Planeó quedarme hasta mi cumpleaños —comentó Adrien soltándola.

—¿Y cuándo es tú cumpleaños?

—El 19 de Noviembre, ¿y el tuyo?

—¡Vaya, somos el mismo signo! —exclamó con algo de sorpresa. Adrien la observó con interés —, yo soy del 16 de Noviembre.

—¡Solo tres días de diferencia! Eso sí que es una coincidencia, ¿no te parece? —Marinette asintió.

Como comenzaba a hacer frío y ya eran más de las seis de la tarde, decidieron que sería buena idea volver a la casa de la azabache. Aunque, había un detalle que le molestó bastante: Adrien acariciaba sus manos con mucha ternura, incluso entrelazaba sus dedos. ¿Acaso eso estaba bien? Él estaba comprometido, incluso llevaba un anillo.

—Adrien, no deberías hacer estás cosas —le dijo mientras iban caminando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás comprometido, se supone que no deberías hacer cosas así.

—Estoy comprometido, pero, ¿quién le dirá a mí chica? Yo no diré nada, y tú no dirás nada. ¿Cierto?

¿Por qué eso le había sonado tan mal? Realmente se sintió de cierto modo como la cómplice de un villano. Se supone que son amigos, solo amigos y los amigos no te toquetean las manos, o te abrazan por la espalda de modo inesperado. Eso no estaba bien.

—No le digas a nadie... —susurró abrazándola por la cintura, inmovilizándola —, ni siquiera a tú mamá —aquello parecía una súplica. Una súplica bastante incómoda.

Ella no respondió nada. Quería que la soltarán, pero aquello no sucedía. Se sintió atrapada.

Después de unos segundos la soltó y ella respiró en paz. Por alguna razón, volvía a desconfiar de Adrien, no se sentía bien que te dijeran cosas así, que tengas que esconder cosas de tus padres. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—¿Siempre has vivido aquí? —hizo conversación mientras continuaban caminando a casa de Marinette.

—Sí. De hecho, me gusta caminar por el parque. Es una buena forma de hacer ejercicio, para bajar de peso. Ya sabes, los kilos demás.

—¿Kilos demás? Pero si eres bastante flaca, mira —y sin que ella se lo esperara, Adrien la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella no pudo evitar gritar debido al miedo, aunque luego sus gritos se convirtieron en risas, fue un poco divertido.


	13. Karma

Después de aquella conversación, ambos regresaron a la casa de la azabache. Ya estando ahí, Sabine los recibió con una gran alegría. Les preguntó cómo les había ido. Marinette había actuado muy bien al decirle que todo había ido fantástico, actuó feliz y le contó que Adrien le regaló un helado y que estuvieron juntos sentados.

No le contó nada de lo que él le pidió que no dijera nada. No estaba asustada, simplemente lo vio innecesario, de todas formas... quizás Adrien era así de cariñoso con todo el mundo, existían algunas personas que se comportaban de ése modo, ¿cierto?

Marinette decidió ignorar sus cavilaciones, de todas formas, una vez que Adrien se fuera de su casa, no lo volvería a ver. De eso estaba segura, de todas formas... si ella no volvía a invitarlo, él no podría volver por su propia cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Espero que tengan hambre, porque preparé algo especial para ustedes —su madre detuvo sus pensamientos. La tierna sonrisa que siempre mostraba en su rostro no le resultó agradable en aquél instante —. Hice hot-dogs, para que coman algo.

—¡Muchas gracias, qué rico! —exclamó Adrien.

Marinette abrió los ojos debido a su sorpresa. ¿Adrien aún no se iría de su casa? ¡oh, Dios! Esa visita sí que se había extendido. Según el reloj de la sala ya eran las siete, ¡llevaban mucho tiempo juntos!

—Vayan a la cocina, está todo listo. Pero primero se lavan las manos.

Ambos se lavaron las manos y después fueron a la cocina. Marinette encendió el televisor, después ambos se sentaron. Cada uno tenía dos hot-dogs y un vaso con Coca-Cola. Su madre había pensado en cada detalle, eso era bastante sorprendente. ¿Para qué hacer tanto?

Comieron entre bromas y algo de comodidad. Una cosa que le pareció extraña a Marinette fue que Adrien le tomó bastantes fotos con su celular. ¿Para qué hacía eso?

Adrien terminó sus hot-dogs mucho antes que ella. Y después según él, empezó a mensajear con su prometida. A Marinette aquello le dio igual.

¿Qué pasó después de comer?

Sabine había ido a trabajar, se despidió de ambos jóvenes. Adrien dijo que aún no se quería ir, que seguía siendo bastante temprano. ¿Y saben qué es lo qué sucedió? Que ambos fueron a la habitación de Marinette. Los dos solos.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —la azabache estaba a punto de tomar una almohada por si necesitaba defenderse de ése chico. Claro que no se sentía del todo en confianza. El lado bueno era que la puerta seguía estando abierta, cualquier cosa solo tenía que gritar.

—¿Y si encendemos la televisión?

Marinette se levantó para conectar el aparato a la televisión. Cuando ella se paró, Adrien aprovechó para abrazarla por la espalda, no la soltó, la tenía completamente envuelta entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Adrien acariciaba su cintura, eso era demasiado incómodo.

—¿Por qué? Porque somos amigos, esto es solo una demostración de afecto —él besó su mejilla al separarse de ella.

Marinette intentó caminar, pero él chico le sacó un zapato. Ella lo vio con fastidio y él simplemente rió. Intentó tomarlo, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Pon la tele y lo tendrás de regreso —dijo a modo de broma. Aunque Marinette no encontró la gracia.

Ella se levantó para conectar la televisión, se dio la vuelta y su zapato ya no estaba. ¿En serio se comportaría de un modo tan infantil? ¡eso no tenía nada de divertido!

—¿Dónde está mi zapato? —preguntó bastante molesta.

—¡Solo búscalo! —respondió para después empezar a carcajearse.

Marinette no le hizo caso, simplemente se dejó caer en su cama. ¿Por qué cuando su madre estaba presente era el perfecto caballero y después cuándo se iba se comportaba como un idiota acosador? Estaba enojada.

Su enojo incrementó al momento en el que Adrien se acercó a su estómago y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Cosquillas que después subieron a sus hombros, y en un mal movimiento pasó a llevar uno de sus pezones. Ella ya al borde de su molestia, le golpeó la mano.

—¡Ya dame mí zapato! —gritó indignada. Era una exigencia.

—Chica con carácter —sonrió él.

Adrien se levantó, estiró su mano y sacó el zapato del escóndite. Luego, volvió a sentarse en la cama. Cuando Marinette iba a tomar su mano, él se apoderó de su mano y besó cada uno de sus dedos con ternura. Después, acarició la mano con toda la dulzura que le fue posible.

Marinette apartó su mano cuando le fue posible, se colocó el zapato y encendió el aparato. Adrien se hizo cargo del control remoto y colocó una película de Marvel, aquellas de súper-héroes.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó él.

—Jamás las he visto.

—Te gustarán.

Marinette se sentía incómoda y pensaba que después de todo Adrien y ella nunca fueron amigos, solo conocidos. Y que quizás, Adrien tenía distintas personalidades, porque en el trabajo se comportaba de un modo muy tierno, pero en solitario parecía ser un verdadero imbécil acaramelado.

Ella solo quería que se fuera de su hogar.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado hablar del karma? Ya saben: que a las personas malas les suceden cosas malas, porque Dios puede castigar, porque algunas personas lo merecen.

Bueno, eso fue lo que sucedió con Adrien. El karma apareció, aunque él dijo que lo disfrutó, pero estaba claro que no fue así, o eso quería creer la azabache.

Resulta que Bridgette los había llamado. Ambos fueron a la habitación de la abuela. Una vez ahí, Bridgette hizo que Adrien se sentará y comenzó a hablarle de su vida, de la operación, de las tías de Marinette y de otras cosas.

Hasta que sucedió.

—Me duelen tanto los pies, y yo necesito de terapia. ¿Por qué no masajeas mis pies?

Marinette tuvo que contener las risas. ¿Masajear sus pies? ¡eso estuvo genial! Fue tan inesperado, tan raro... que le encantó. Era una buena medicina para un chico tan acosador como lo era Adrien, lo merecía.

—Me encantaría ayudar —la sonrisa de Adrien no demostraba sinceridad. Por eso Marinette sonrió con satisfacción.

"¡Ahora tienes donde colocar tus manos, tonto!" —pensó ella con felicidad.

—Tengo crema y ejercicios en un cuaderno.

Y de ese modo, Adrien estuvo media hora masajeando los pies de su abuela y ayudándola a hacer ejercicios.

El problema fue que su abuela estaba maravillada, dijo que sus manos eran muy buenas, que tenía talento.

—¿Por qué no vienes otro día? Me serías de mucha ayuda.

"¡Oh, no! ¡no, por favor!"

Adrien vio a Marinette, Marinette sonrió con sarcasmo y nerviosismo. Adrien le dio una sonrisa de genuina felicidad y con eso bastó para responder:

—Me encantaría —y le guiñó el ojo a Marinette —. Mañana mismo podría volver —aseguró.

Fue en ese momento en el que Marinette maldijo al karma. Primero castigaba a Adrien por ser coqueto, ¿y después la castigaba a ella por castigar al malo? ¡un momento! ¿cómo Demonios funciona el Universo? ¡ella no lo comprendía! Estaba enojada.


	14. Miraculous

Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraña que era la vida, puesto que... se supone que si haces cosas malas, el Universo te castiga. Y prácticamente, Adrien se comportaba de un modo bastante extraño. Aparentemente, cuando estaban solos era un chico odioso, pero cuando su madre estaba presente, era un perfecto caballero.

—Es cosa de tener cuidado con él y listo —pensó la azabache.

Luego se posicionó en su escritorio y pensó un poco en la tarea pendiente que tenía por lo de la costuna, el presunto desfile. Tenía la idea de los animales poderosos, y ya tenía algunas opciones. Solo debía tomar algunas medidas, y para su suerte... tenía buen ojo para esas cosas.

—Aunque todo es más divertido junto a un amigo —pensó mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el número de Luka. Pensaba ir con él a comprar telas, como el día que se encontraron por casualidad.

Espero pacientemente hasta que su amigo respondió la llamada.

—Marinette, hola, tanto tiempo —saludó Luka —. ¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó de modo amable.

¡De maravilla! Aparentemente soy amiga de un chico con doble personalidad. Claro que no podía decir eso.

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

—Bien.

—¡Genial! ¿sabes algo? Esto te podrá parecer raro, pero el otro día lo pasamos tan bien comprando telas, que pensé que...

—¿Quieres ir a comprar telas de nuevo? —adivinó Luka.

—¡Acertaste! ¿qué dices?

Marinette estaba un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que le gustaba estar con Luka, era un gran amigo. Y sinceramente, tenía ganas de estar con una persona normal, sin ninguna personalidad doble.

—Me parece muy bien, después puedo pasar por la tienda de música —respondió él.

—Podemos, querrás decir —corrigió ella.

—Podemos —afirmó mientras reía.

Quedaron de acuerdo con que se verían a las tres de la tarde, eso era en una hora más. La azabache sonrió, preparó su cartera y sacó bastante dinero, tenía que comprar mucho material. Antes de olvidar su idea, anotó en una hoja:

Mariquita, Gato negro, Zorro, Abeja y Tortuga. Esos eran los animales con los que participaría, con los héroes de la antigua leyenda de los Miraculous, dejaría fuera a dos de los principales, pero no importaba tanto —por ahora—.

Cuando obtuvo el permiso de su madre, fue directamente al paradero para poder tomar el bus. El recorrido fue largo, pero el chófer iba a un buen ritmo. Llegó justo a tiempo, iba bien con la hora.

Observó las calles del centro de París y no pudo evitar sonreír de modo sincero. Respirar aire nuevo era algo lindo, poder observar a distintas personas, poder ver las tiendas, poder ver todo... todo era genial.

—¿Y esa sonrisa tan bonita? —preguntó Luka posicionándose a su lado.

—Nada. Solo pensaba en lo lindo que es el centro.

—Es maravilloso —estuvo de acuerdo Luka —. Me gusta ver lugares concurridos, me hace recordar que en el mundo somos bastantes personas, que nunca estaremos solos, aunque en ocasiones pensemos eso.

Marinette observó a su amigo con sorpresa, eso había sido hermoso.

—Con razón eres un músico, la poesía brota de tu interior.

Luka rió y desordenó un poco los cabellos de su amiga.

—La poesía solo nace cuando estás al lado de la persona correcta —respondió con una sonrisa. La chica lo observó con sorpresa, eso había sido demasiado revelador... Luka negó con la cabeza y emprendió camino —. ¿Iremos al mismo sitio que el otro día? Será mejor que comencemos a caminar.

Luka emprendió la marcha a pasos rápidos, ella lo siguió de modo rápido también, no le gustaba quedarse atrás.

En cuanto llegaron, Marinette analizó cada tela. Dependiendo de cada animal y de cada persona elegida, necesitaba de distintos materiales.

La mariquita sería ella. Un vestido de color rojo con puntos negros sería más que suficiente, solo que el vestido debía ser llamativo.

El gato negro sería...

—¿Y toda esa concentración? —preguntó Luka luego de un prolongado silencio —, creo que llevas mucho rato analizando cada prenda.

—Es solo que quiero que todo esto sea perfecto —aclaró Marinette.

—¿Y en qué estás trabajando específicamente?

Marinette sonrió y apretó un poco la tela roja que había encontrado, era perfecta para el vestido de Ladybug.

—En Costura nos dieron una tarea muy importante, diseñar para algo secreto —explicó sin revelar demasiados detalles —. Y el tema que yo usaré será el de los Miraculous —explicó.

Luka frunció el ceño y levantó una de sus cejas con confusión.

—¿Miracu... qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Miraculous. Es una antigua leyenda que habla de distintos héroes que protegían a París con sus distintos poderes, ya sabes, la Destrucción y la Creación.

—Nunca en mi vida había oído hablar sobre eso —se sinceró Luka.

—No todos conocen la leyenda, pero es fantástica —Luka percibió el brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba más que claro que el tema le interesaba mucho.

—Lo buscaré en Internet —determinó —. ¿Qué animales son los héroes?

—Una mariquita, un gato negro, un zorro, una tortuga y una abeja.

—Todos muy distintos entre sí —pensó Luka —. En fin, ahora que sé sobre el tema, te podré ayudar a buscar.

Entre los dos buscaron telas perfectas para los conjuntos. Marinette no quería hacer prendas que parecieran disfraces, no, su idea era hacer ropa normal, pero basada en esos animales. Haría vestidos y ropa formal para chicos, tenía todo planeado.

Después de unas tres horas terminaron.

Pagaron y salieron.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó Luka con una sonrisa divertida marcada en el rostro.

—No, aún falta algo... —Marinette observó a su alrededor y sonrió al ver una tienda de disfraces —, ¡entraremos ahí!

Eso hicieron. Ella fue directamente a la parte en donde se encontraban los antifaces.

—¿Por qué estamos viendo antifaces? —preguntó un confundido muchacho.

—Porque las identidades de los héroes son secretas, por supuesto.

—Tú sí que piensas en todo.

—¡Claro!

Compraron los antifaces necesarios y finalmente salieron. Ya era algo tarde, Luka no quiso ir a la tienda de música, ellos simplemente se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino.

—Tan lindo día que pase... y mañana tendré que recibir otra vez a Adrien en casa —se lamentó la azabache.

Esa noche, en cuanto llegó a la comodidad de su casa, después de cenar encendió su computadora y buscó "Miraculous".

Encontró cientos de páginas distintas, cientos de reportajes y no pudo evitar leer más de uno, todo era muy interesante.

—Aretes de la buena suerte, pertenecientes a Ladybug. Anillo de la mala suerte, perteneciente a Chat Noir —leyó en voz alta.

Cada animal tenía un poder propio, una joya única, aquellos eran los Miraculous, cada uno te daba un poder.

—Ahora entiendo porque a Mari le gusta tanto esta leyenda, es interesante... —pensó Luka.


	15. Adrien

Marinette había pasado gran parte de la noche trabajando en los diseños que tenía en mente. Después de todo, tendría una calificación y la posibilidad de ser encargada de un desfile. ¡La emoción era enorme!

El problema fue cuando el día siguiente comenzó. Tuvo una tarde tranquila porque continuó con sus diseños. Tenía las medidas de Alya y ya tenía una idea en mente. Alya le dio las medidas de Nino. Y las medidas que no tenía, simplemente las sacó por deducción, ella era buena en eso.

Ya cuando se hizo un poco más tarde vio como su madre colocaba la mesa. Eran las seis de la tarde.

—¿Por qué colocas la mesa? —preguntó Marinette acercándose a Sabine.

—Es porque hoy viene tú amigo —le recordó Sabine.

Marinette recordó a Adrien. Había olvidado por completo que él iría nuevamente a su casa. ¡Por Dios! Con lo bien que le había ido últimamente, lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo con ese chico tan extraño.

—Prepararé hot-dogs para que estén juntos —dijo de modo risueño Sabine.

La actitud de su madre le molestaba, ella parecía feliz de esa extraña amistad. Marinette ya no estaba tan feliz, no comprendía la doble personalidad presente en Adrien.

—¿Por qué nos darás hot-dogs? —decidió preguntar.

Sabine se quedó quieta y vio fijamente a su hija antes de responder:

—Porque Adrien es un buen chico, él le da masajes a tu abuela sin cobrar absolutamente nada.

Marinette decidió no continuar con esa conversación. Simplemente dejó a su madre sola y subió a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y pensó un poco en la situación.

¿Adrien era realmente un buen chico? ¿cómo estar seguros?

Lo conoció en un centro comercial, él siempre le daba miradas dulces y cosas así. Se conocieron un poco y repentinamente él bromeaba con ella, le daba abrazos, acariciaba sus manos y la molestaba un poco. ¿Los amigos se comportaban así? Era raro. Ah, y sin contar todo eso de que escondía el secreto de que era un padre.

A eso de las siete Adrien llegó.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la habitación perteneciente a la abuela de Marinette. Marinette sentada en una silla observando los masajes que Adrien hacía. Adrien hablando con su abuela.

—Mi mujer se encuentra en el campo —comentó Adrien.

—¿Y qué hay de tú hijo?

Es cierto, Adrien rara vez hablaba respecto al niño. Con suerte sabía de su existencia, era extraño, ¿no lo quería tanto?

—Él vive en casa de sus abuelos.

Eso llamó la atención de Marinette.

¿Por qué Adrien no vivía con su hijo?

Escuchó que los abuelos vivían en París, cerca de donde él estaba viviendo. Lo iba a visitar, pero no vivían juntos.

—En Noviembre me voy de París, me voy al campo con mi mujer —dijo Adrien sonriente —. Por eso mientras tanto mi hijo vive con sus abuelos.

—Es una lástima que te tengas que ir —dijo su abuela.

Adrien asintió, pero por alguna razón observó a Marinette de un modo algo extraño. Esa mirada la puso un poco nerviosa.

—Al menos he conocido a grandes personas —no dejaba de ver a la azabache.

Adrien masajeó los pies de la abuela durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, la verdad es que Marinette no estaba pendiente de la hora. El punto es que se hicieron las nueve de la noche y ellos se quedaron solos, Sabine ya no estaba con ellos.

—¿No te gustaría salir? —le preguntó Adrien mirándola fijamente, no apartaba su sonrisa de su rostro —. Podemos ir al parque.

¿Salir solos en el anochecer cuando todo está oscuro y no hay nadie en el parque? No, señor.

—Es muy tarde —respondió seria.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, la tenía inmovilizada.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó en voz baja —. Nos divertiremos.

Incomodidad, miedo, tensión. Todo eso sintió Marinette.

—Mi madre preparó hot-dogs —ella avanzó un poco y consiguió soltarse de ese agarre tan posesivo.

Ellos fueron a la cocina y comieron juntos.

Adrien comía realmente rápido, Marinette apenas iba en el primer hot-dog y Adrien ya había terminado. Lo incómodo fue que no dejaba de mirarla e incluso sacó su celular y le tomó algunas fotografías. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No le agradó.

Adrien la hacia sentir algo incómoda. No entendía bien el porque, pero había algo que no le gustaba del todo.

Fueron a la habitación de la azabache y se sentaron en la cama de ella para ver televisión. Él la abrazaba o acariciaba su mano, no la soltaba.

—No le digas a nadie —le susurraba.

Cuando Adrien se fue Marinette pudo estar tranquila y preparar sus diseños. Debía dejar de preocuparse por ese chico, tenía que concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

 **Cada vez falta menos para terminar con la historia, digamos que lo del desfile será el último capítulo.**


	16. Concurso

Durante los siguientes días, Marinette se concentró más que nada en todo el tema de la confección de los trajes. Lo bueno era que tenía los bocetos, los materiales y el tiempo necesario.

Aunque también le contó todo lo ocurrido a Nathaniel y a Luka, los mantuvo al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido con Adrien y ellos le aconsejaron alejarse de él, que no era bueno estar cerca de personas así, que se cuidará todo lo que pudiera. Ella simplemente les hizo caso.

Adrien le escribía pero no tan seguido como antes.

Septiembre ya estaba casi acabando, todo eso de la presentación de los trajes estaba realmente cerca. Por eso mismo, Marinette se había alejado de Adrien por su propia cuenta. Ahora lo importante era contactar a su: Zorro, Tortuga y Abeja. Como máximo podían ser cinco modelos, pero ella prefería utilizar solo a cuatro.

Convencer a Alya fue sencillo, el vestido le había encantado. Convencer a Nino no fue tan sencillo, le daba vergüenza disfrazarse como un animal. Y convencer a Chloé...

—Vamos, Chloé, ¿qué sería de un desfile sin una reina? —había dicho Marinette con tono bajo, le mostraba admiración.

Chloé observó sus uñas pero aún así sonreía de modo egocéntrico. ¿Cómo no? Ella era la reina de las egocéntricas.

—Yo siempre he sido una reina, Dupain —respondió ella —. ¿Por qué usaría un vestido que no es de una diseñadora famosa? —preguntó sonriendo con cinismo.

Marinette pensó que estaba pérdida, solo debía pensar muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar. Por eso, dijo algo que le pareció adecuado.

—Porque con el vestido te verás como toda una reina, cualquiera que te vea sentirá envidia de ti, ¡serás aún más hermosa! —adular tanto a Chloé era asqueroso.

Pero todo eso había valido la pena al ver como ella aceptaba casi de inmediato, lo único que agregó fue que Marinette le debía un favor, nunca especificó que.

Un día antes de la gran presentación todos los modelos se probaron sus trajes. Cada uno se veía increíble, todos eran asombrosos, ¡sería una presentación genial!

—¡Esto es increíble! —Marinette estaba feliz de ver sus creaciones personalmente, eran trajes geniales, estaba muy orgullosa de su desempeño —. ¡No se muevan! —rápidamente corrió por su celular y al tenerlo entre sus manos comenzó a tomar fotografías de los diseños.

—Te irá bien mañana amiga —la ánimo Alya.

—Debo decir que no es un mal traje, nada mal para una panadera —Chloé jamás diría un buen cumplido, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Cuando todos se fueron, Marinette se sintió muy feliz. Lo que más la alegró fue que recibió una llamada de Nathaniel.

—Te irá fenomenal mañana —le dijo él.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó ella.

—¿Te das cuenta de que pronto vendrá octubre? —preguntó Nathaniel cambiando de tema repentinamente.

—Eso quiere decir que Halloween comienza a acercarse lentamente, pero llegará —respondió ella.

—Eso quiere decir que después vendrá tu cumpleaños —silencio —. ¿No estás feliz? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Estaría más feliz si pudieras estar aquí.

Nathaniel tocó con desespero su cabello e intentó decir algo, pero nada vino a su mente, estaba algo nublado.

—Haré lo posible —aseguró él —. Sabes que nunca te decepcionaría.

—Gracias por tu amistad, hermano.

El día de la gran presentación llegó.

Era evidente que esa tarde se alargaría mucho y llegaría más tarde a casa, su madre ya estaba al tanto.

Todos ellos ya estaban vestidos con sus trajes, pero llevaban abrigos para que éstos no pudieran ensuciarse, además, querían que fuesen una sorpresa.

Hubo distintas presentaciones. Una chica realizó trajes que representaban al sol y a la luna, se basó en la serie Soy Luna y su idea más que nada era representar un eclipse. Otras personas se basaron en la naturaleza. Y un chico se basó en el anime Pokémon, esa idea le gustó muchísimo a Marinette.

Cuando fue su turno, todos se colocaron frente al salón.

—¿Cuál es tú idea, Marinette? —preguntó la profesora mientras observaba fijamente a la azabache. Ella era una de sus alumnas favoritas.

Marinette suspiró hondo antes de responder, esto no sería del todo fácil.

—Mi idea se basa en una antigua leyenda que solía relatar mi abuela, la leyenda se llama "Miraculous" —comenzó a explicar ella —. Los Miraculous eran unas joyas que contenían un gran poder. Existían distintos Miraculous...

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras dichas por Marinette, la historia era interesante y no muy conocida por los demás.

—...uno de ellos es el Miraculous del zorro —Alya se quitó la capa.

Su ropa consistía en una falda de color blanco y en la parte posterior llevaba una camisa con detalles blancos y naranjos, todo eso estaba unido como un vestido, si se daba la vuelta tenía una linda cola y en su cabello llevaba orejas de zorro junto a un lindo antifaz con detalles de esos colores y también agregando un poco de negro. Los zapatos eran tacones de color naranjo.

—El Miraculous del zorro daba el poder de la ilusión, cada vez que ella tocaba su flauta, aparecía cualquier objeto e incluso personas —finalizó Marinette.

La profesora asentía, ella conocía esa leyenda, su madre también se la contó cuando era pequeña.

—El Miraculous de la tortuga —Nino tiró el abrigo y dejó ver su atuendo basado en una tortuga, una camisa verde clara y un pantalón de color negro. En la espalda llevaba una mochila que parecía un caparazón, tenía pequeñas tortugas bordadas —. Éste Miraculous te otorgaba el poder de la protección, creaba enormes escudos que simulaban ser caparazones.

Nino sentía vergüenza, no se sentía cómodo estando ahí parado, era extraño. Pero al tener la mano de Alya, sentía que todo podría estar bien, que nada malo le sucedería.

—También existía el Miraculous de la abeja —ahora Chloé dio un paso adelante, algo que nadie más hizo.

El vestido de Chloé era amarillo por completo, era largo hasta el piso y tenía brillos pegados, era el vestido de toda una princesa. En la parte superior tenía algunos detalles negros apenas perceptibles. Su antifaz ya era completamente idéntico al de una abeja, por los colores y todo eso. Incluso su cabello estaba adornado por mechones de color negro, se veía sumamente hermosa, era toda una Reina Abeja.

—El Miraculous de la abeja era capaz de paralizar a sus víctimas, era perfecto para una batalla.

Silencio.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, la narración de Marinette era como sentirse dentro de la historia. Además, la palabra "Miraculous" sonaba bastante llamativa, más de alguno la buscaría en Internet durante esa noche.

—Y finalmente, el Miraculous de la catarina —Marinette se quitó su abrigo y dejó ver su vestimenta.

Una falda de color rojo con puntos negros y arriba una camisa de color rojo con mangas de color negro, ella simulaba ser una catarina y por eso había adornado su cabello con dos tomates, algo así como Pucca. Y su antifaz era rojo con motas negras.

—El Miraculous de la catarina era el Miraculous de la creación, con ayuda de su yo-yo mágico ella podía obtener objetos que la ayudaban en las batallas —explicó —. Éstos héroes se hacían llamar: Rena Rouge —señaló a Alya, quien saludó —. Carapace —Nino solo levantó la mano.

—Queen Bee! —Chloé se posicionó al lado de Marinette y comenzó a tirar besos por todas partes, muchos le aplaudieron y otros simplemente rieron debido a su actitud.

—Queen Bee tendría que quedarse atrás —Alya la sacó tocándola por el hombro.

—¡Cuidado con el traje! —Marinette rió.

—Y Ladybug —se señaló a sí misma.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Lo cierto era que toda esa historia los impresionó a todos, todos querían conocer más de los Miraculous, todos estaban realmente maravillados.

Cuando pasaron unas dos horas, la profesora comenzó a dar los resultados. El tercer lugar fue otorgado a una chica que hizo cosas relacionadas a los emojis, era una idea tierna, pero ya había sido vista antes.

El segundo lugar lo obtuvo la chica que hizo su presentación sobre Soy Luna.

Y el primer lugar fue...

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —aplaudió la profesora al anunciarlo —. La historia realmente fue fascinante y ni hablar de los diseños.

Marinette no podía creerlo, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. ¡Estaba realmente feliz!

—Podrás trabajar con éstos modelos, no hay problema —todos estaban felices, todos la estaban abrazando.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —le dijo Alya.

—Pero la única condición que tienes es que debes incluir a un Chat Noir —le comunicó la profesora —. No puede existir una Ladybug sin un Chat Noir.

Y en ese momento...

Marinette no supo en quién pensar.

 **Tengo que confesar que había olvidado la fecha límite del concurso, por lo que tuve que releer un poco mi propia historia. XD Pronto vendrán cosas nuevas y Adrien ya volverá a aparecer, jaja, tengo todo planeado :D**


	17. Últimos preparativos

Marinette estaba tan feliz por haber sido la ganadora, que no pudo evitar colocar eso en todas sus redes sociales. Nathaniel vio eso y se sintió profundamente feliz por su mejor amiga, era asombroso, una oportunidad excepcional para ella, la felicitó.

—Me encantaría que tú pudieras ser Chat Noir —le dijo ella.

Escuchó el suspiro cansino de su amigo y se sintió un poco mal por él.

—Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, pero en esta ocasión no podré ayudarte —respondió él, tan cordial como siempre.

—Gracias por todo, eres el mejor amigo.

El tiempo transcurría y las cosas cambiaron un poco. Marinette tenía entrevistas, lo cual era bastante llamativo. Además, tenía que preparar los nuevos trajes, esta vez haría trajes como los de los "verdaderos" héroes. Tuvo que investigar mucho en Internet, llegó a páginas muy antiguas, pero encontró gran inspiración.

Lo genial fue que como Chloé estaría presente, André había aportado mucho dinero, ya que quería que los trajes fueran los mejores.

La presentación sería justamente el día de Halloween, a las ocho y media comenzaría el evento, porque de ese modo no sería tan tarde y no sería peligroso para que las familias fuesen. Además, la "magia" de Halloween ocurría en la noche.

Marinette había elegido a Luka como su Chat Noir. Por eso pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Entre tomar las medidas y conversar, podían estar toda la tarde juntos, era fascinante.

—Jamás pensé que me convertiría en un héroe —bromeaba Luka.

—Todos tenemos un héroe dentro —respondía Marinette.

—Bueno, nunca pensé que sería un héroe gato —siempre se sonrojaba un poco, el traje le daba algo de vergüenza.

—Lo harás bien.

Sus miradas siempre se quedaban unidas, siempre se miraban de un modo especial, tierno. Hasta que alguien los interrumpía y continuaban con los arreglos de los demás.

El treinta de octubre, Adrien le había preguntado a Marinette por su evento de mañana, parecía estar muy interesado. También le había dicho que pediría libre en el trabajo para poder ir, estaba realmente interesado.

A Marinette ya no le daba tanto nervio la idea, después de todo, ella estaría realmente ocupada, entonces no tendrían tiempo para estar solos.

Adrien: Ya quiero que sea mañana, para verte de nuevo ;)

Siempre enviaba ese tipo de mensajes, pero bueno... mañana sería el día de Marinette, nada podría salir mal.


	18. El desfile

Todos los chicos que participarían en el desfile estaban en el punto de desfile desde las diez de la mañana. Tenían que revisar todo lo que sucedería, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Había distintas carrozas, se podría decir que eran más de cinco. Todas decoradas con motivos de héroes, era grandioso. Los trajes que Marinette presentó eran utilizados por otros modelos, modelos profesionales. Marinette se sentía dichosa, jamás pensó que sus trajes llegarían a tanto, era como un sueño cumplido.

—Me duele el estómago de solo ver esto... —Alya sentía que era demasiada presión, que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Novata —Chloé casi golpea a Alya con su cola de caballo, realmente sentía que estaba rodeada de novatas —. Como se nota que la única reina aquí soy yo —dijo haciendo una pose de diva.

—Ya verás lo diva que te verás cuando...

—¡Alya! —Nino la tomó por los hombros.

—Chicos, en vez de pelear deberíamos practicar un poco más —intentó relajar el ambiente Marinette, aunque nadie la escuchaba del todo. Todos se sentían nerviosos, todos se encontraban dentro de su propia burbuja.

Marinette pensaba que sería una tarde realmente larga.

—¿No te sientes nerviosa? —le preguntó Luka.

Marinette le sonrió antes de responder, al menos él estaba tranquilo y no discutía con los demás.

—La verdad es que estoy emocionada —admitió ella sonriente —. Siempre me he querido dedicar a la moda, y esta oportunidad fue algo único —sus ojos estaban acuosos, se notaba la emoción en su voz.

—Verás como todo saldrá bien.

Se dieron un tierno abrazo.

Estuvieron toda la mañana ensayando y haciendo los últimos arreglos a los trajes, todo debía salir perfecto, incluso más que perfecto.

Alya, Nino y Chloé pudieron retirarse antes. Pero Luka y Marinette tuvieron que quedarse un rato más en el lugar, porque ellos tenían una sorpresa preparada que sería durante la presentación, entonces necesitaban más práctica que los demás.

Mientras todos ensayaban y estaban en sus mundos, un chico caminaba normalmente dentro de el local comercial Tottus.

Observaba a todos los presentes, a los guardias más que nada. Con sus ojos buscaba a un rubio, un rubio que molestaba a su amiga, y él simplemente le hablaría.

Vio a un rubio con cara de niño bueno y sonriente. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó a él.

—¿Eres Adrien? —le preguntó apenas lo tuvo al frente. Era más alto, tal y como imaginó.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —respondió él.

—Solo quiero decirte que te alejes de Marinette —la sorpresa en el rostro de Adrien fue notable, no esperaba que alguien le dijera eso —. No es bueno que coquetees con una chica mientras tienes esposa e hijo.

El rostro de Adrien se puso pálido, pareció estar apunto de desmayarse en ese momento, no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Y agradece que no te doy un buen golpe en el rostro —Nathaniel sonrió, sentía que había servido de algo ir a ese sitio —. Y también agradece que no sé como se llama tu esposa —después de todo eso, simplemente se fue.

Se sintió realizado y sintió que le devolvió un favor a Marinette, después de todo, gracias a ella él podía estudiar Artes y diseño.

La abuela de Marinette se sentía orgullosa de su nieta, no podía dejar de felicitarla y de llenarla de besos y de abrazos.

—Ladybug se siente orgullosa de ti —le dijo su abuela.

Marinette pensó que quizás era algo que solo su abuela veía, a una Ladybug o algo así. Después de todo, la mente de su abuela no estaba del todo bien, ella veía alucinaciones, cosas que nadie más podía ver.

—Gracias, abuela —respondió besando su mejilla con ternura.

—Si Tikki te hubiese conocido, estoy segura de que hubieran sido grandes amigas.

—¿Quién es Tikki? —su abuela nunca antes había mencionado esa palabra tan curiosa, sonaba tierna.

—Ya dije demasiado.

Marinette simplemente rió, su abuela podía ser muy tierna cuando lo quería.

La noche se hizo presente.

Sabine había llevado a su abuela en una silla de ruedas, había sido difícil, pero lo había conseguido. Marinette estaba más que agradecida, no imaginaba un momento así sin su abuela, ella era indispensable para ella, la amaba, al igual que a su madre.

Todos se encontraban detrás del escenario, ya vestidos.

Marinette le sonrió a sus amigos.

—Solo quiero darles las gracias, porque cuando estábamos en el colegio ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo. Gracias a ustedes conocí la verdadera amistad, crecí y también me hice más fuerte —eso último lo dijo mirando de reojo a Chloé, la cual simplemente rodó sus ojos con algo de enfado, no le había gustado esa indirecta.

—Ridículo... —susurró la rubia.

—Y bueno, estoy muy feliz de saber que no importa cuántos años pasen, seguimos siendo amigos —un abrazo grupal se hizo presente, fue tierno, hasta Chloé terminó metida en el (muy a su pesar) —. En fin, ¡demos lo mejor de nosotros hoy!

Cada uno fue colocando su mano, y cuando todas las manos estuvieron colocadas, gritaron grupalmente: "¡Miraculous Ladybug!" y rieron, había sido algo improvisado.

André los presentó. Dijo que era un homenaje a héroes muy antiguos, una leyenda que ya casi estaba olvidada.

—¡Con ustedes Luka y Marinette!

Una melodía de guitarra se escuchaba, al principio lenta.

Una luz iluminó a Marinette, vestida con el traje de Ladybug y un antifaz.

Ella vio a muchas personas y se sintió algo tímida, asustada, no se atrevía. Luka apretó su mano con dulzura y eso la ánimo un poco, saber que no estaba sola.

—Durante el día, soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero en mí, hay algo que nadie sabe, es mí secreto —dijo Marinette a modo de narración.

Luego un efecto de humo apareció.

Luka disfrazado de Chat Noir (con cascabel gatuno incluido) apareció a su lado.

Y en ese momento, ambos comenzaron a cantar y a bailar juntos.

Al principio simulaban que estaban en una batalla, eso demostraba que se llevaban mal. Luego, Chat empezaba a coquetear con ella y su misión era esquivarlo, evitar ese amor. Ya después mostraban una secuencia de compañerismo, que se apreciaban más. Y al final, Chat debía darle un beso en la mejilla, pero...

—Ladybug, he estado enamorado de ti durante mucho tiempo en secreto —fue un beso en los labios.

El público estalló en aplausos, la presentación había sido fabulosa, les encantó.

Pero Marinette se quedó estática. Jamás pensó que Luka la besaría en los labios, eso realmente la tomó por sorpresa, fue asombroso e inesperado.

Se separaron y sus miradas no se separaban, una demostraba sorpresa y miedo y la otra solo miedo y esperaba una respuesta.

—¡Ese es mi hermano! —se escuchó el grito de Juleka.

Después de eso, la presentación continuó con su curso. Ahora fueron a la carroza grupal, donde Luka y Marinette tenían que estar muy cerca.

Nathaniel había visto ese beso.

Se sintió triste.

Había viajado porque había descubierto que sus sentimientos por Marinette seguían vivos. Su idea era quedarse un tiempo en París y ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas entre ellos, si había suerte, le pediría que fuesen novios.

Pero llegó tarde.

Quizás nunca debió haberse ido, o quizás sí, ¿quién sabe...?

—Supongo que hacen linda pareja... —susurró derrotado.

Adrien también había visto el beso.

Había ido al evento con la idea de ver a Marinette, estar juntos, abrazarla y salir un rato a solas. Pero no esperaba ver un beso, ella aseguraba no tener novio, realmente fue una sorpresa.

Y una mayor sorpresa fue ver a ese pelirrojo ahí.

Simplemente salió corriendo antes de que se toparan, no quería más problemas.


	19. Amigos

Cuando el desfile acabó, todos querían ir a cambiarse. A excepción de Luka y Marinette, ellos deseaban hablar, aunque no sabían bien cómo llevar a cabo una conversación, después de ese inesperado beso, las cosas serían distintas y lo tenían presente.

Solo que ninguno se pudo cambiar. Los periodistas ingresaron corriendo, se acercaron a ellos como imanes que no se despegarían hasta tener respuestas.

—Yo soy Chloé Bourgeois y soy una reina, pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran, con gusto responderé —Chloé había tomado la palabra. Cientos de cámaras la fotografiaban, y al mismo tiempo la estaban grabando. Era el centro de atención en ese momento.

A Alya por supuesto no le gustó eso, así que se acercó con las manos como puños.

—En realidad, aquí la diseñadora de los trajes es Marinette —Nino hizo su parte y se acercó a Marinette, la llevo al lado de Alya tomándola levemente por los hombros —. Mi mejor amiga fue la encargada de diseñar éstos increíbles trajes —informó Alya.

Marinette saludó de modo tímido levantando su mano. Ahora las cámaras la fotografiaban a ella y las preguntas iban dirigidas a ella, eso fue algo completamente nuevo.

—¡Ridículo! —Chloé se alejó un poco, pero antes de irse por completo dijo: —. ¡La panadera no puede tener la atención!

—¿Cuáles son sus apellidos? —preguntó un reportero.

—Soy Marinette Dupaing-Cheng —se presentó ella de modo tímido.

—Ya lo saben amigos, la futura nueva diseñadora será Marinette Dupaing-Cheng.

Estuvieron durante más de media hora con las entrevistas. Fue algo increíble, aunque también demasiado largo y bastante cansador. Marinette se sentía como en un sueño, jamás en su vida pensó que podría ser entrevistada. Claro que era su sueño ser una diseñadora de modas, pero nunca pensó que algo así sucedería tan pronto.

—¡Tenemos que hacer una celebración! —exclamó Alya —. ¿Y si nos juntamos en el Mall mañana para comer helado? —propuso la morena. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Creo que Chloé también debería venir —opino Nino.

De ese modo los novios se retiraron mientras discutían. Alya definitivamente no quería estar nuevamente cerca de la chica que se auto proclamaba una reina, era insufrible.

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar...

Inevitablemente Luka y Marinette habían quedado solos.

El desfile y las entrevistas ya habían terminado. Entonces se encontraban solos en el lugar, aún cerca de la carroza.

—La verdad, yo...

Se interrumpió al ver una cabellera rojiza que era inolvidable para ella, jamás podría olvidar a su hermano del alma.

¡Nathaniel estaba ahí!

—¡Nathaniel!

Marinette salió corriendo al encuentro con su mejor amigo. Luka se quedó ahí observando, estaba estático. Simplemente metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y observó a la chica que enloquecía su corazón.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró, eso había sido como una patada directamente al corazón. Horrible.

—¡No tenía idea de que estabas aquí! —exclamó Marinette —. Debiste decirme que vendrías —le reclamó ella.

Nathaniel rió y se separó del abrazo. No era que no lo estuviera disfrutando, simplemente sentía que no era el mejor momento, no después de todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Creíste que me perdería tu desfile? Para nada —respondió sonriente.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡tenemos mucho de que hablar! —ella parecía feliz. Pero después recordó el tema del beso, el tema de Luka. Se volvió y lo observó, él estaba pendiente de ella —. Espera —le pidió a Nathaniel.

Nathaniel vio como la chica que amaba se acercó a Luka y lo dejaba solo. Eso bastó, con eso comprendió todo: a ella le importaba.

—Luka, yo... realmente no sé qué decir —admitió ella.

Luka suspiró.

—¿Sabes algo? Esa no es la mejor respuesta para alguien que te dio un beso —bromeó él.

—La verdad... me tomaste por sorpresa —admitió ella —. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, tú me gustabas —admitió.

Luka se sorprendió mucho con esa confesión.

—¿Yo te gustaba? —preguntó con tono seductor. Marinette rió de eso, ¿cuántas veces no soñó con que él le hablará de ese modo? Cientos, infinitas, miles... —, pero, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó sorprendido —. Tú siempre me has parecido una chica asombrosa.

Marinette se sonrojó levemente.

—Porque eres mayor —le recordó —. ¿Cómo pude pensar que te iba a gustar alguien menor?

—Marinette, solo son dos años de diferencia —le recordó —. No es como que seas una bebé o algo así.

—Para algunas personas, dos años son bastante —respondió a la defensiva sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que aún tenemos mucho de que hablar... —ambos se sintieron un poco incómodos, pero no podían explicar muy bien el motivo.

Luka vio sobre su hombro a Nathaniel. Él no dejaba de verlos, su rostro solo demostraba una gran curiosidad. Dando un suspiro se dio cuenta de que había alguien más esperando a su amada.

—Deberías ir con él, aún te espera —dijo señalando a Nathaniel —. No te preocupes, otro día hablamos —y se despidió besando la mejilla de Marinette.

Marinette se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo.

Luego corrió al lado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Quieres caminar un rato? —propuso ella —. Podemos ir al parque en el que solíamos juntarnos todos cuando éramos niños —dijo con nostalgia en su tono de voz.

—Me encantaría. De paso podrías contarme todo eso de el chico rubio coqueto.

Mientras caminaban, Marinette le contó la historia de Adrien y ella de principio a fin. Como al principio era un chico tierno y amable, y como poco a poco se fue enterando de cientos de secretos sobre él, secretos que él mismo había escondido. Su hijo, que estaba comprometido y que aparentemente le gustaba coquetear a pesar de eso.

—Me daba algo de miedo, pero por lo menos ya no lo he vuelto a ver —finalizó la historia sentada en la banca del parque, su voz parecía más relajada.

"Y nunca más lo verás" —pensó Nathaniel.

—Estoy feliz de que esa historia haya acabado bien —respondió Nathaniel con sinceridad.

—También yo —admitió Marinette —. En fin, ¿qué tal tú vida durante todo este tiempo? ¡siento que han pasado años!

—He estado dibujando mucho, estudiar Diseño Gráfico es algo cansador. Pero al menos cumplo mis sueños.

—¡Es grandioso!

—Lo es —sonrió al responder —. No me puedo quejar. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿crees que este desfile te abra nuevas puertas?

—Estoy segura de que será el comienzo de algo nuevo y grandioso.

Al día siguiente todos los amigos se juntaron en el centro comercial como tenían planeado. Incluso invitaron a Nathaniel, porque formaba parte del grupo.

—¿En serio piensan comer hamburguesas? ¡esa comida jamás entrará en mi sistema! —se quejó Chloé.

—¡Dios mío! ¡eres una reina! —se quejaba Alya a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Eso está claro, querida.

Todos rieron.

—Es como estar nuevamente en el colegio, es increíble como algunas cosas no cambian —comentó Nathaniel sonriendo.

—Y otras cosas sí cambian —dijo Nino —. Ya no eres tan tímido como antes, antes no eras capaz de hablar y ahora sí. Bien hecho, hermano —golpeó levemente el codo de Nathaniel. Nathaniel sencillamente sonrió en respuesta, no estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas.

—Creo que todos hemos cambiado —opinó Marinette —. Pero a pesar de haber cambiado, hemos podido continuar siendo amigos y eso es algo hermoso. La verdadera amistad jamás morirá.

—¡Aw, amiga, eres grandiosa! —Alya abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, Marinette correspondió feliz el abrazo.

Entonces Luka pensó en una solución para el problema de Chloé.

—Sino quieres comer hamburguesas, puedes tomar algún batido. Eso no es tan malo.

—Mm... aceptable —respondió Chloé cruzada de brazos.

Por alguna razón todos rieron.

Luka y Marinette compartieron una mirada, pero rápidamente desviaron sus miradas. Aún se sentían algo nerviosos.


	20. Epílogo: el cumpleaños de Marinette

Días después de esa reunión entre amigos, Sabine y Bridgette también habían celebrado junto a Marinette. Comieron pastel de chocolate las tres juntas y hablaron de lo buena que ella era diseñando.

—Todo esto se lo debo a mí abuela —respondió Marinette aguantando las lágrimas —. Abuelita, fuiste tú la que me hizo meterme en el mundo de la moda. Tú me enseñaste a coser, gracias a ti adquirí este gusto.

Bridgette no pudo evitar llorar.

Marinette era sin dudas su nieta favorita. Ambas eran muy parecidas, incluso físicamente, era algo muy bonito. Aún más bonito era que sus personalidades eran similares, eran como una copia de la otra.

—Cada día me llenas más de orgullo, pequeña —la felicitó su abuela.

Sabine tomó muchas fotografías, quería tener recuerdos. Contando todas las fotos que tomó durante el desfile, realmente ya tenía muchas. Pero nunca sería suficiente.

—Aún nos queda mucho que celebrar, ¡pronto será tú cumpleaños! —expresó una alegre Sabine.

Marinette no se sentía del todo emocionada por cumplir años. No quería una fiesta y tampoco esperaba tener regalos. Lo del desfile era más que suficiente para ella, no necesitaba más.

—¡Es increíble! —Bridgette parecía más emocionada que ella misma. Marinette sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa sincera.

Dos días antes de el cumpleaños de Marinette, Sabine decidió invitar a Adrien. Ese chico se lo merecía, era una buena persona. Había ayudado a su madre, incluso había hecho masajes en los pies de su madre, sin pedir nada de dinero a cambio. Y además, era un muy buen amigo de Marinette.

Seguramente Marinette se sentiría feliz al verlo.

Sabine: te gustaría venir al cumpleaños de marinette el domingo?

Adrien: si, muchas gracias ?

Sabine: te esperamos a las cinco en el parque cerca de la casa.

—Seguramente Marinette estará feliz —sonrió Sabine.

Ella sentía que había hecho una gran acción.

El domingo llegó.

Nathaniel estuvo con Marinette desde la una de la tarde, ambos estuvieron jugando vídeo-juegos durante casi todo el día. Marinette siempre ganaba, ella sí que era buena y jamás se rendía, parecía que adoraba ganar.

—¡Gané otra vez! —exclamó Marinette feliz.

Nathaniel sentía su orgullo lastimado. ¿Cómo es que Marinette ganaba siempre?

—Solo te dejó ganar porque es tu cumpleaños —dijo de modo orgulloso.

Marinette rió y le dio un leve empujón a su amigo.

—Si eso te hace sentir bien, no me importa —le sacó la lengua de modo infantil —. Admite que no toleras perder contra una mujer —rió ella.

—Yo... —Nathaniel se cruzó de brazos. Sintió como su celular daba una vibración, lo tomó y se percató de que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, era hora de irse.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la azabache preocupada —. Viste tú celular y te quedaste con una cara...

Marinette sin darse cuenta le había dado una buena excusa para retirarse.

—Mi tía me pidió que compre arena para gatos —no se le ocurrió alguna otra excusa, así que tuvo que conformarse con eso.

—¿Arena para gatos? —Marinette rió —. ¡Qué asco! Te van a mirar raro —continuó riendo.

Nathaniel se sonrojó un poco, realmente fue una excusa estúpida. ¿Por qué no dijo otra cosa? Quizás algún artículo tecnológico hubiese sido mejor.

Pero ya no podía retractarse.

—¿Me acompañas? —Marinette iba a negar, no tenía ganas de ir a comprar cosas raras —. Antes de eso podemos comprar helado.

—¡Voy! —ella se levantó de un salto.

Ambos amigos salieron de la casa de la azabache, la cual estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Marinette pensó que tal vez sus familiares se encontraban durmiendo, entonces evitó hacer demasiado ruido.

Fueron por el parque. Solo que al llegar ahí, Marinette tuvo que tapar su boca debido a...

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos en unísono.

¡Todos estaban ahí! Y al decir todos, eran todos.

Sus ex-compañeros de colegio, sus compañeros del taller de costura, sus familiares. ¡Todo el mundo había ido!

—¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, Marinette!

Cada uno le dio un abrazo y le entregaron un regalo.

—Por ser un día tan especial, te hicimos un pastel especial —era enorme, de tres pisos y de manjar, ¡su favorito!

Por alguna razón, el pastel tenía a Ladybug (ella) en el centro. Ese detalle fue hermoso.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó conteniendo las lágrimas.

Marinette se dividió entre todos.

Primero habló con las personas que hace mucho no veía. Fue realmente increíble poder conversar con sus antiguos compañeros, antiguos alumnos. Fue emocionante fer a su profesora favorita, ambas lloraron.

Luego estuvo con sus mejores amigos de nuevo.

Cuando llegó el momento de bailar, Luka no la dejó sola.

—Eres muy bueno bailando —felicitó ella.

—¿Cómo no? Todo lo relacionado a la música me encanta, es mi pasión.

—Forma parte de tu alma. Tú eres música.

Ambos bailaban y no podían dejar de mirarse. De pronto, sin darse cuenta se detuvieron al instante. Sus miradas seguían pegadas. Poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más y... nuevamente se besaron. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección.

Fue un beso dulce, suave, delicado. Un beso que ambos necesitaban.

Los demás aplaudieron.

—¡Qué lindos se ven juntos! —exclamó Rosita.

—Bien hecho, Luka —felicitó Juleka.

Todos los observaban, ellos se sonrojaron automáticamente.

—Marinette, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? —se atrevió Luka a preguntar. No habló muy fuerte, tampoco quería que todo el mundo escuchará, sabía bien que eso podía incomodar a Marinette.

Marinette no necesitó pensar demasiado.

Luka había sido su amor imposible en el colegio, aquel chico que siempre amó y nunca pudo declarar sus sentimientos. Ahora que eran mayores, él no había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo chico bueno y amoroso de siempre. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

—Sí. Quiero ser tú novia —respondió.

Luka no pudo evitarlo. La tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo girar. ¡Estaba feliz! ¡ella dijo que sí!

En el transcurso de la fiesta, algo inesperado sucedió.

Audrey había aparecido.

Audrey, la madre de Chloé.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Chloé sintiéndose completamente emocionada.

—Hola, Clotilde —saludó ella restando importancia a su hija. Audrey localizó a Marinette y se acercó a ella —. ¡Tú!

Marinette saludó de modo nervioso.

—Usted... ¡uus-t-eeed! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que era Audrey.

—No hables así, eso no tiene nada de estilo —Audrey rodó sus ojos aunque gracias a sus lentes nadie lo notó —. Vi tu desfile de modas, tus diseños no son tan horribles.

"¿Eso es un cumplido o qué?", Marinette no entendía a qué quería llegar.

—Quiero que tú... —se calló al no recordar el nombre, tampoco lo había anotado.

—Es la panadera —susurró Chloé.

—Se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng —respondió Luka en su lugar. Marinette sentía la boca seca, estaba impresionada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Quiero que tú, Marinette Dupain-Cheng seas una de mis estudiantes.

La boca de la azabache se abrió y se pudo haber salido de no estar pegada a su cuerpo.

—Te daré una beca para que estudies en mi Academia en Nueva York —finalizó Audrey —. No pierdas esta oportunidad.

Los rostros de los demás se tornaron tristes.

Marinette corrió para abrazar a su madre y a su abuela.

—Hija, nosotros iríamos contigo —le hizo saber Sabine.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Marinette sintiéndose un poco más confiada.

—Por supuesto. Jamás te dejaríamos sola —Sabine besó su frente con dulzura y comprensión —. Te apoyaremos sea cual sea tú decisión.

—Gracias.

Pero luego observó a todos los presentes. Sus amigos estaban en París. ¿Cómo se supone que podría abandonarlos?

—Marinette, no te tienes que quedar aquí solo por nosotros —Alya tomó la palabra —. Cada uno ha formado su vida. En algún momento tendríamos que separarnos.

—Además, desde el colegio no nos hemos visto tan seguido como antes —dijo Nino.

—Es cierto. Cada uno esta ocupado con la Universidad, ya no es igual —Kim también opinó, a pesar de que él aún no ingresaba a una Universidad.

—Debes seguir tus sueños, amiga —le dijo Nathaniel —. Yo lo hice y no me arrepiento.

La mirada de Marinette se cruzó con la de Luka.

—Marinette, si tú te vas yo iré contigo.

—No puedes hacer eso, Luka —se lamentó Marinette.

—¿Qué no puedo? —Luka rió —. Mi pasión es la música. Tú misma dijiste que forma parte de mi alma. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas oportunidades tendré en Nueva York? —preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Luka tomó las manos de Marinette con seguridad, le estaba inspirando confianza.

—Iré contigo. Ambos cumpliremos nuestros sueños juntos —aseguró.

La fiesta continuó.

Marinette pensaba en la oferta, en lo mucho que deseaba ir, y en lo geniales que eran sus amigos, ellos la estaban apoyando. Luka también lo estaba haciendo.

Ella no tenía mucho que pensar realmente.

El momento de soplar las velas llegó.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa.

—Simplemente quiero agradecer a mi madre por haber organizado esto, fue una sorpresa increíble —Sabine asintió, estaba feliz de ver a su hija feliz —. Además, quiero agradecer a todos mis ex-compañeros por haber venido. Verlos aquí solo me llenó de nostalgia y de bellos momentos que jamás olvidaré. Todos ustedes forman parte de mí vida, jamás podría olvidarlos.

Marinette tomó aire.

—Con ustedes crecí, junto a ustedes me volví una chica fuerte y menos torpe. Gracias a ustedes... aprendí mucho. Les debo mucho —todos estaban llorando —. Y creo que merecen conocer mi decisión: me iré a Nueva York —aplausos se escucharon —. Cumpliré mi sueño, estudiaré moda y algún día me verán en televisión, verán mis trajes siendo modelados —habló con ilusión, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca —. Les prometo que jamás los olvidaré, a ninguno.

Y finalmente, sopló las velas.

Sabine se sentía orgullosa, abrazó a su pequeña.

—Jamás te dejaré sola, amiga —Alya también la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas —. Haremos vídeo-llamadas todos los días de ser necesario.

—Es increíble como un cumpleaños puede convertirse en una despedida.

Todos estaban llorando.

—Tikki estaría orgullosa de Marinette, si tan solo la hubiera conocido... —susurró Bridgette. Ella podía verse reflejada en su nieta, era una sensación realmente hermosa, aunque también dolorosa. Extrañaba su juventud.

Sabine por otro lado estaba extrañada, le llamaba la atención que Adrien no hubiese aparecido. Incluso le escribió.

Sabine: no vendrás?

Adrien: no, es que ahora vivo más lejos. Lo siento.

Su respuesta le llamaba la atención.

Luka solo podía pensar en que estaba orgulloso de su novia. Y en que pronto tendría que despedirse de todo el mundo, aunque sabía que valía la pena, todo por el amor y por la música.

—Estaremos bien —comentó Marinette, parecía asustada.

—Claro que estaremos bien, cumpliremos nuestros sueños juntos —aseguró él —. No hay nada mejor —le sonrió con confianza.

—No hay nada mejor —repitió ella también sonriendo.

 **Sé que probablemente me quieran asesinar porque Adrien y Marinette no quedaron juntos. Pero déjenme decirles que era imposible. Si, sé que al principio parece que ambos tienen química o sienten atracción por el otro. Pero a medida que se conocen más, Marinette siente miedo de él. Miedo de sus secretos, miedo de su actitud. Además, él estaba comprometido y tenía un niño. Era algo imposible.**

 **Mi otra opción era dejar a Marinette con Nathaniel, pero me pareció que el Lukanette surgió de modo más natural, por eso los deje como pareja.**

 **Un dato curioso: toda esta historia con el Guardia me sucedió a mí. Yo fui la que sintió miedo, yo fui la que lo tuvo en su pieza y bueno, todo lo que se relata aquí. Apuesto a que más de alguno ya lo imaginaba XD**

 **En fin, no me queda más que darles las gracias por haber leído esta historia. Es el primer long-fic que terminó, ¡esto es increíble! :o**


End file.
